


on the street where you live

by eaintdarkside



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 스타트렉과 아무런 관계도 없는 슾컼 AU





	1. Chapter 1

가운 오른쪽 아래 희미한 얼룩이 묻어 있었다. 본즈는 따가운 햇빛 아래 서 눈살을 찌푸린다. 아이보리색 알루미늄 캔을 들이킨다. 남자는 캔커피를 맥주처럼 마시는 재주가 있었다.  
  
"거기 묻은 거 알아?"  
  
짐이 손가락으로 가리켰다. 털이 부숭부숭 난 큰 손이 성의없이 가운 자락을 툭 친다. 대답 전에 짧고 낮은 욕설이 먼저 튀어나왔다.  
  
"댐잇. 어젯 밤에 빤다는 거 잊었어."  
"늦게 잤지?"  
"너보단 빨리 잤을거다, 꼬마야."  
"오, 그래?"  
  
제임스의 입술이 길게 벌어지며 보기 좋은 치아가 드러난다. 남자는 이온음료를 든 채 이마의 땀을 닦았다. 목장갑에 묻어있던 더러움이 이마로 옮겨붙는다. 적당히 그슬린 얼굴에 까만 자국은 썩 보기 나쁘지 않아 본즈는 지적하지 않았다. 사실 지적한다고 해도 금새 검댕이 여기저기 묻을테다. 업무 특성상. 짐이 도로위에 쪼그리고 앉았다. 완전히 주저앉기엔 아스팔트가 지나치게 뜨거웠다. 망할 여름. 이것도 며칠만 견디면 끝이다. 곧 시원해지겠지. 저 멀리 아지랑이 너머 샌프란시스코 도심이 보인다. 하늘높이 솟은 빌딩들. 빌딩들. 빌딩들. 이 곳과는 다른 세상.  
  
닥터 레너드 맥코이와 제임스 커크가 서 있는 곳은 샌프란시스코 도심에서 떨어진 외곽 지역이었다. 군데군데 주택가가 몰려있고 길가에 낮은 상가들이 놓인 한적한 곳. 이런데까지 도심 수준의 개발은 이루어지지 않는다. 그럴 필요가 없었다. 인구 밀도도 낮고 토지 이용도도 낮다. 그래도 짐은 그걸로 불평하지 않았다. 덕분에 가게를 싸게 구할 수 있었다. 20분만 걸으면 작은 수퍼가 있고, 운 좋게도 병원은 바로 옆이다. 뭘 더 바라겠는가.  
레너드는 그 -2층짜리 작은- 의원의 페이닥터였고, 짐은 그 옆의 조그만 정비소를 운영했다. 젊은이는 약간의 보험금으로 1층짜리 가게를 샀다. 그의 전 재산이었다. 생활은 가게 옥상에 엉성하게 만든 불법 건축물을 이용중이다. 불법인데 괜찮냐고? 괜찮다. 여긴 멀리 떨어진 곳이니까. 공무원들이 신경도 안쓴다 이거지.  
  
"그나저나 아까 병원 주인 왔다 갔어."  
"뭐?"  
  
본즈가 눈썹을 좁혔다. 진료실에 쳐박혀 있느라 못 본 탓이다. 짐이 음료수를 들이키고 대꾸했다.  
  
"무슨 종이 들고 이 앞에 한참 왔다갔다 하면서 통화하고 그러더니 가더라고. 그 아저씨 차 죽이던데?"  
"병원에 들어오진 않았고?"  
"나야 모르지." 청년은 어깨를 으쓱였다. "공구통이랑 같이 바닥에 나뒹굴고 있었는데 알 턱이 있나."  
"별 일 아니면 좋겠네."  
  
불안과 불편이 뒤엉킨 감상에 짐이 웃었다.  
  
"그러니까 개인 병원 차려."  
"본즈라는 별명 네가 붙여준거야. 잊었냐?"  
  
전처에게 집도 차도 저축도 탈탈 털린 본즈. 남자는 청년의 머리를 슥슥 쓰다듬으며 시계를 확인했다.  
  
"이제 근무시간이다. 더위 안 먹게 조심하고. 물 많이 먹어."  
"네에네에 선생님."  
  
성의없는 대꾸에 의사가 주먹으로 청년을 쥐어박았다. 본즈! 하고 내는 짜증소리에도 남자는 아무렇지도 않게 문 안으로 쑥 들어가버린다.  
  
  
  
  
3일 후 레너드는 묘한 얼굴이 되어서 짐을 찾아왔다. 청년은 막 까치집이 된 머리를 들쑤시며 레플리케이터에서 튀어나온 맛대가리 없는 빵을 먹은 뒤였다.  
  
"짐."  
  
더러운 정비소 입구로 선듯 들어온 남자를 보며 짐이 개구진 표정을 띄었다.  
  
"헤이, 본즈. 아침부터 무슨 일이야? 오늘도 환자 없나봐?"  
"잠깐 기다려달라고 했어. 너 공문 받았어?"  
  
본즈는 환자를 기다리게 하지 않는다. 그는 공과사를 명확히 구분할 줄 아는 남자다. 짐이 얼굴의 웃음기를 지웠다.  
  
"무슨 공문?"  
"우리 블럭에 있는 건물들을 부숴야 하나봐. 일단 나도 자세히는 모르겠어."  
"뭐? 뭐? 잠깐, 그게 무슨 소리야?"  
  
청년이 의사의 가운 가락을 붙들었다. 본즈는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸린채 빠르게 내뱉었다.  
  
"나도 채플한테 들은 이야기야. 건물 주인이 그랬대. 시에서 주인 앞으로 공문을 보냈는데 그런 말이 있었다고. 너 뭐 받은 거 없어?"  
"모,몰라... 뭔가..."  
  
그제서야 짐은 며칠전에 시에서 왔던 우편물을 흘끗 보고 그대로 소파 어딘가로 던져버렸던 기억을 떠올렸다. 쓸데없는 DM이라고 생각한 것이다. 청년은 이를 악 문채 가운데가 푹 꺼진 소파 주변을 정신없이 뒤지기 시작했다. 본즈도 곁으로 다가와 테이블 아래를 확인한다. 남자의 갈색 눈동자에 소파 아래 반쯤 깔린 흰 봉투가 들어왔다. 의사는 손을 뻗어 그것을 잡아당겼다. 흰 봉투의 절반은 먼지와 검댕으로 엉망이다. 본즈는 그것을 뒤집었다. 발신인을 확인한다.  
  
샌프란시스코 도시개발과  
  
"짐!"  
  
청년이 다가와 빠르게 그것을 받아들었다. 떨리는 손 끝이 봉투를 거칠게 뜯고 가지런히 접힌 종이를 펼친다. 파란 눈동자가 종이의 안 쪽을 한번 훑고, 다시 한 번 더 읽고, 세 번째로 읽었을 땐 그의 얼굴은 단단히 경직된 상태였다.  
  
"이게 무슨 개소리야."  
  
그의 뒤에 바싹 붙어서서 함께 내용을 살피던 본즈가 눈을 꾹 감았다.  
  
"그러니까 이 자식들이 지금 내 가게를 없애겠다고 하는거야!? 뭐어? 망할 무슨 컨벤션 센터? 이게 뭔데?!"  
"짐, 일단 공청회에..."  
"빌어먹을, 공청회 날짜 지났어. 젠장, 대체 이게 뭐지?!"  
"우편물 좀 제대로 보지 그랬어. 일단 시에 연락해 보자."  
  
  
  
  
짐은 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴로 성큼성큼 31층의 도시개발과로 향했다. 먼지 하나 없이 깨끗하고 넓은 복도는 푸른 색을 먹인 두꺼운 유리를 통해 들어온 햇빛이 부드럽게 퍼져 있었다. 그 기계적이고 불편할 정도의 청결과 조용함. 복도를 오가는 사람들의 멀끔한 차림만으로 젊은이가 느끼는 압박감이 더해졌다. 투명한 벽 너머 몇몇 공무원들이 모니터를 들여다보거나 인이어를 통해 이야기하고 있었다. 제임스는 주먹을 꽉 잡아 쥐었다.  
  
벽의 표시를 살피며 걸으니 이내 도시개발과라는 글자가 눈에 들어왔다. 청년은 아랫턱을 단단히 한 채 문 앞에 섰다. 마음의 준비를 하기도 전에 투명한 문은 스르륵 미끄러졌다. 유리벽으로 구획된 각각의 공간안에 넓은 책상과 연결된 모니터들, 벽에 투영된 도표와 그래프, 회의실에 둘러앉아 심각한 얼굴로 이야기하고 있는 사람들이 보였다. 짐은 주변을 둘러봤다. 주변의 구별된 사무실 안에는 모두 각자의 일로 바빠보였다. 통화중이거나, 누군가와 이야기중이거나, 자리에 없다. 제임스는 민원을 들어줄만한 사람을 찾아 안으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 순간 젊은 남자가 복도 안쪽에서 나타났다. 패드에 꽂힌 시선은 정신없이 무언가를 훑어보고 있어 제임스가 먼저 말을 걸어야했다.  
  
"저기, 실례합니다."  
  
곱슬머리가 들어올리지고 초록 눈동자가 제임스를 바라본다. "네?" 혀짧은 목소리에 부글부글 끓던 마음이 묘하게 진정된다.  
  
"그..." 짐이 꼬깃꼬깃 접힌 공문을 꺼냈다. "이걸 보낸 사람과 이야기하고 싶은데요."  
  
어려보이는 청년이 짐의 앞으로 다가와 조심스레 내용을 훑는다. 아- 하는 짧은 소리와 함께 남자가 대꾸했다.  
  
"쩌기. 쩌기로 가시면 됨미다. 파이크 본부장님은 회의중이실테니 미스터 스팍을 짲아가시면 될 것 같네요."  
"고맙습니다."  
  
제임스가 어색하게 고개를 숙인다. 상대방도 어색한 눈인사와 함께 그를 지나 사라졌다. 짐은 청년이 가리켰던 곳을 향해 움직였다. 넓은 창 옆에 놓인 책상에 앉아 심각한 얼굴로 모니터를 노려보는 남자의 옆모습이 보였다. 유리문 옆에는 은색 명판이 붙어있다.  
  
도시계획과  
  
제임스는 미간을 찌푸린다. 도시계획과장이라는 직책 옆에 적힌 이름을 뭐라고 읽어야 좋을지 알 수 없었기 때문이다.  
  
S'Chn T'Gai Spock  
  
시선을 유리벽 안으로 던진다. 흰 셔츠에 감싸인 넓은 어깨. 까만 머리카락은 한올도 흐트러지지 않고 단정히 정돈되어 있다. 어쩐지 숨막히는 기분에 목울대를 울린다. 제임스는 엉망진창으로 뒤엉킨 머릿속을 필사적으로 정리하며 문 앞에 섰다. 센서가 그를 감지하고 유리문이 열렸다.  
  
막 무언가를 타이핑하던 남자가 고개를 돌린다. 어두운 시선이 제임스를 향한다. 서늘한 인상과는 달리 남자의 눈은 크고 깊었다. 하지만 그 안에 따뜻함은 없다.  
  
"누구십니까."  
"저... 이 공문때문에 왔는데요."  
  
손에 들고 있던 종이를 내밀자 공무원이 일어났다. 딱 맞는 진회색 수트바지와 목 끝까지 조이고 있는 푸른 넥타이. 제임스의 시선이 위로 들어올려진다. 그리곤 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 뾰족한 귀 끝. 외계인? 벌칸? 남자의 큰 손이 종이를 건네받았다.  
  
"뭔지 알겠습니다. 15번 국도군요."  
  
가까이서 듣는 목소리는 낮고 기계적이다. 불편함이 가중된다. 누가 그랬지 컴퓨터가 결혼하면 벌칸을 낳는다고. 단순히 인사를 나눴을 뿐이지만 남자의 빈틈없는 옷차림과 무표정함, 말투를 보니 저 농담이 농담으로 느껴지지 않았다. 커크는 목울대를 울렸다.  
  
"전 이 공문을 처음 받았는데, 공청회가 벌써 3회차라고요?"  
"성함이 어떻게 되십니까."  
  
제임스가 더듬거렸다.  
  
"어, 제임스요. 제임스 타이베리우스 커크."  
  
스팍이 몸을 돌려 단말기 앞에 선다. 허리를 굽혀 그의 정보를 열람한다. 질 좋은 진회색 직물이 늘씬한 허리와 긴 허벅다리를 강조한다. 제임스는 바닥에 깔린 카펫을 내려다본다.  
  
"찾았습니다."  
  
다시 짐의 앞으로 다가온다. 긴 손가락이 데스크 옆에 세로로 서 있는 스크린을 작동시킨다. 거기엔 제임스의 앞으로 발송된 우편물의 종류와 날짜가 적혀있었다.  
  
"보시다시피 시에서 미스터 커크 앞으로 총 5번의 공문을 발송했습니다."  
"5번이라뇨? 난 이거 받은 게 전부인데요. 제 정비소에서요."  
"자택으로 4회 보냈지만 회신이 없어 담당 공무원이 방문한 적도 있군요. 하지만 만나지 못했습니다. 그래서 이번에 귀하의 사업장으로 우편물이 발송 된 겁니다."  
  
제임스는 손을 저으며 이야기한다.  
  
"그건 중요하지 않아요. 중요한 건 왜 내 의견을 듣지 않았냐는 겁니다."  
"귀하의 의견을 듣기 위해 보낸 우편물이니 지금의 발화엔 모순이 있습니다."  
  
짐은 입을 다문다. 상대를 노려본다.  
  
"그럼 어떻게든 알리고 해야지 지금 이 공문은 뭡니까. 그 블럭에 있는 사업장이 철거 절차에 들어가려하니 참고하라고요?"  
  
허리를 꼿꼿하게 편 채로 스팍은 빠르고 낮은 목소리를 낸다.  
  
"본 시는 법에서 지정하는 모든 절차를 적법하게 밟았습니다."  
"당사자가 모르는 데 무슨 적법입니까? 설명도 없이 이런 식으로 막 진행하는데 문제 없다는 겁니까!? 본래 소유자한테 물어보고, 의견을 들은 다음에 하는게 정상 아니예요?"  
"반복해서 말씀드리지만 시에서는 미스터 커크와 반복해서 접촉하기위해 노력했습니다. 그리고 이 케이스의 경우, 소유주의 회신은 사업 진행의 필요 조건이 아닙니다."  
  
스팍의 손이 스크린을 길게 두드린다. 그리고 빼곡한 글자들을 띄웠다.  
  
"직접 확인하시기 바랍니다. 관련 법령입니다."  
  
제임스는 뒷목이 당기는 느낌을 받는다. 어금니를 한 번 꽉 문다. 그는 진심으로 열받고 있었다. 아니 어느 나라 법에 주인 동의도 없이 집을 밀어버리는게 적법하다는 건가. 이건 8살짜리 애가 들어도 황당할 소리였다. 그런 말을 조금도 유감스럽지 않은 얼굴로 이야기하니 혈압이 올랐다. 제임스는 목소리가 한 톤 낮아졌다. 이 말도 안되는 상황을 납득할 수 없었기 때문이다.  
  
"지금 장난해요? 이봐요, 외계인 양반. 적법이고 뭐고 난 내 집을 날릴 판이라고. 이런 일을 당사자 모르게 처리하는데 아무런 문제가 없다?!"  
  
스팍이 눈을 가늘게 뜬다.  
  
"미스터 커크. 당신의 발언에 이의를 제기합니다. 시에서 조정하려고 하는 건 당신의 사업장이지 자택이 아닙니다. 아니면 사업장에 등록되지 않은 주거시설을 불법 증축하신겁니까?"  
  
제임스의 얼굴이 분노로 일그러진다. 이 망할 로지컬 외계인이 뭐라고? 정비소를 밀어버리는 것도 열뻗치는데 지금 나한테 불법 증축물지었냐고 물어봤어?!  
  
"당신 말이면 다야? 멀쩡히 문제 없던 곳을 밀어버린다고해서 열받는데 뭐라고?"  
"대답을 요구합니다."  
  
아, 그래. 그냥 말이 안 통하는 거였어. 그냥 말이 안 통하는 거야. 이 자식은 인간이 아니니까. 제임스의 목소리가 갈듯 흘러나왔다.  
  
"망할, 당신이랑은 더 이야기 안해. 지구인 담당자 나와. 빌어먹을 컴퓨터랑은 말이 안 통하니까 지구인으로 데려오라고."  
  
눈 앞의 벌칸은 양 손을 등 뒤로 맞잡는다. 남자의 낮고 무감정한 음성이 대꾸한다.  
  
"담당자는 접니다. 저는 벌칸인이지만 연방언어를 구사하는데 어떤 어려움도 없으며 관련 법률 조항과 시행에 필요한 모든 절차를 숙지하고 있습니다. 그러니 종족 차별적 발언은 삼가하시길 바랍니다. 마지막으로 한 번 더 주지시켜 드립니다만 현 절차에 어떤 부적법한 일도 발생되지 않았으니 시는 다음 절차를 진행할 겁니다. 의견 있으십니까?"  
  
의견? 있다마다 이 망할 뾰족귀 자식아.  
  
커크는 주먹을 휘둘렀다.


	2. Chapter 2

암흑시대의 물건은 흔치 않았기 때문에 제임스는 클래식 기계들을 아꼈다. 그 중 하나는 그의 아버지가 남기고 간 1965년산 콜벳 스팅레이 C2 컨버터블이다. 지구상에 이거 한대밖에 없을걸. 자랑스러운 마음이 뭉게뭉게 피어오른다. 화석연료를 사용하는 자동차가 극히 줄어든 지금, 말도 안되는 기름값때문에 자주 몰지는 못하지만 짐은 이 차를 무척 사랑했다.  
  
그 사랑의 저편엔 그리움이나 애석함, 슬픔 같은 것이 함께 뒤엉겨 있다는 건 스스로도 인정하지 못하는 사실이다. 제임스는 혼자다. 조지 커크는 그가 어릴 때 사망했다. 위노나 커크는 그의 청소년기를 함께 보내긴 했지만 짐의 삶에 긍정적인 인물은 되지 못했다. 모든 것이 겨우 정리 되었을 때 즈음, 그녀는 떠났다. 조지의 곁으로.  
  
청년은 대단히 똑똑했기 때문에 정규 과정을 거치지 못했음에도 불구하고 기계를 탁월하게 다뤘다. 이 근방에서 암흑시대의 물건을 제대로 고칠 줄 아는 사람은 제임스 커크 한 사람 뿐이다. 그것을 다룰 줄 아는 사람도.  
  
커크는 차 바닥에 누워서 오른팔을 멀리 뻗는다. 플라스틱 박스에서 삐져나온 공구들 사이를 더듬는다. 손가락 사이에 걸리는 점화 플러그와 너트 소켓을 옆으로 밀어낸다. 어딨지?  
  
"무엇을 찾으십니까?"  
"아, 플라이어. 10인치."  
  
손 끝에 익숙한 손잡이가 잡힌다. 땡큐. 짧게 대꾸하며 한쪽 모서리를 잡다가 얼굴이 굳었다. 잠깐, 저거 본즈 목소리가 아닌데?! 남자는 축을 잡고 몸을 옆으로 빼냈다. 거기엔 진남색 수트를 단정히 입은 벌칸이 양 손을 등 뒤로 모은 채 서 있었다. 상체를 기울이며 말을 건넨다.  
  
"안녕하십니까, 미스터 커크."  
  
오 젠장 빌어먹을!  
  
제임스는 기가막힌 얼굴로 차 바닥에서 빠져나온다. 옷을 털 생각도 하지 못한 채 자리에서 일어난다. 가만히 내려다보는 까만 눈동자. 동시에 2일 전의 사고가 떠올랐다.  
  
마지막 기억은 시청이었는데 눈을 뜬 건 본즈의 병원이었다. 머리가 아프고 온 몸이 저려 신음하자 목 뒤에 하이포가 놓인다. 오만상을 쓴 얼굴 앞엔 마찬가지로 얼굴을 찌푸린 본즈가 있었다.  
  
"왜 내가 여깄어?"  
"아예 기억이 없으시구만."  
  
얼굴을 우스꽝스럽게 일그러트리며 의사가 뒤돈다. 제임스는 아픈 머리를 부여잡으며 몸을 일으켰다. 눈에 익숙한 병실이다. 그리고 리와인드하는 사고. 공문, 샌프란시스코, 도시계획과, 유리벽, 벌칸.  
  
"망할, 벌칸!"  
"응?"  
  
하이포를 섞으며 본즈가 뒤를 돌아본다. 제임스가 짜증냈다.  
  
"이제 생각났어! 그 로지컬 외계인이 날 폭행했다고! 당장 신고할거야!"  
"아, 그랬단 말이지."  
  
의사가 다가오며 패드를 내민다. 화면을 탭하고 다시 약물을 섞는다.  
  
"널 데려온 시청 공무원이 그 영상을 주더라."  
  
패드 속 화면이 재생된다. 그 벌칸의 사무실이었다. 왼쪽 아래엔 자신이 서 있고 맞은편엔 예의 그 벌칸이 있다. 제임스가 양 손을 흔들며 화내자 스팍이 길게 대꾸한다. 모든 것이 기억났다. 그리고 이 다음엔- 커크의 주먹이 외계인을 향해 내뻗어진다. 빠르게 벌칸이 제임스의 손을 잡아 쥔다. 거의 동시에 반대편 손이 짐의 어깨 부근을 누른다. 놀랍게도 제임스는 마치 전원이 나간 인형처럼 바닥으로 쓰러졌다.  
  
"이게 뭐야?!"  
  
화면 속의 스팍은 침착하게 다른 누군가를 호출했다. 그 와중 몇몇 남자들이 사무실로 들어오고 제임스는 들것에 실려 나간다.  
  
"너 데려다주면서 그러더라고. 한 번 더 이런 일이 생기면 공무원 폭행죄에 공무집행방해로 고소될 거라고."  
"아니, 내가?!"  
"누가 봐도 폭행은 너가 했지."  
  
의사가 짐을 손가락으로 가리킨다. 제임스가 목소리를 높였다.  
  
"본즈!"  
"여튼 그 벌칸이 널 고소하지 않겠다고 했대. 고맙게 생각해라, 지미보이."  
  
전혀 안 고마웠다. 때문에 '그 벌칸'을 올려다보는 제임스의 시선엔 부정적인 감정만 가득했다.  
  
"여긴 뭣 때문에 왔어?!"  
  
제임스의 사나운 목소리에도 스팍은 눈하나 꿈쩍하지 않는다. 그리곤 패드를 내밀었다.  
  
"귀하의 사업장이 신고된 용도로 사용되고 있는지에 대한 조사가 필요합니다."  
  
청년의 얼굴에 기막힘이 번진다. 스팍은 빠르고 정제된 음성으로 자신의 방문 목적을 읊었다.  
  
"지난 번 사무실에서의 만남 이후 당신의 신고된 주거지를 확인해 보았습니다. 아이오와 주 리버사이드로 되어 있더군요. 우편물은 모두 그 쪽으로 발송 되었습니다. 샌프란시스코에서 아이오와까지 출퇴근 하지는 않을테니 주거지는 이 쪽일테고, 시에 신고된 주거지는 아이오와 한 곳이라 이 사업장을 살펴봐야 했습니다."  
"지금 여기 불법증축된 거주지가 있는지 보겠다는거야?"  
"그렇습니다."  
"하!"  
  
짐은 헛웃음을 흘리며 어이없어 한다.  
  
"정말인지 대단해. 대단해 정말. 정비소를 밀어버리는 것도 모자라서 살고 있는 곳도 신고하겠다고?"  
"시에서 본 조사에 대한 허가를 내줬습니다. 자세한 내용은 패드로 보내드릴테니 참고하십시오. 그럼 실례하겠습니다."  
  
대답도 듣지 않고 성큼성큼 짐의 정비소로 향한다. 청년은 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. 말려도 소용없고 안 말려도 소용없다. 실제 불법 증축물이 있었으니까. 속 터진다는 얼굴로 하늘을 바라본다. 순간 병원에서 본즈가 나왔다. 아무래도 병원 스탭에게 바깥의 소동을 전해들은 모양이었다.  
  
"짐!"  
  
시선을 돌린다. 남자는 가운 자락을 펄럭이며 이 편으로 달려왔다.  
  
"채플이 큰 소리가 난다고 해서. 무슨 일 있... 저 사람 누구야?"  
"시에서 나왔어. 그 벌칸이야."  
  
제임스는 어딘지 다 포기한 표정이었기 때문에 본즈는 자신이 나서기로 결심한다. 짐 커크는 똑똑하고 당찬 젊은이였지만 드물게 이런 세상 초탈한 모습을 보일때가 있었기 때문이다. 본즈는 그런 걸 별로 좋아하지 않았다. 그러기에 짐은 너무 젊다.  
  
의사는 정비소 안으로 다가가며 목소리를 높였다. 그 벌칸은 막 고정용 바 옆을 돌던 차였다.  
  
"저기요, 잠시만 실례합니다." 스팍은 고개만 돌린다. 본즈가 말을 이었다. "여긴 무슨 일로 왔습니까?"  
  
벌칸은 가게 바깥에 불량하게 서 있는 제임스를 보고 다시 이 편을 확인한다.  
  
"공무수행중입니다. 당신은 누구입니까?"  
  
딱딱한 목소리에 본즈는 질린 얼굴을 했지만 애써 침착하게 대꾸했다.  
  
"옆 병원의 의삽니다. 짐의 친군데... 여긴 무슨 일입니까?"  
"귀하가 근무하고 있는 클리닉 건물주와는 모든 이야기가 끝났습니다."  
"아니, 그게 아니고..."  
  
본즈가 손을 저었다.  
  
"난 짐의 친구란 말입니다. 걱정이 되어서요."  
"닥터. 오늘의 방문은 당신과 어떠한 관련도 없습니다."  
  
서로 미묘하게 요점을 반복해서 비켜나는 것에 짜증을 느낀다. 맥코이는 머리를 거칠게 뒤섞으며 이야기한다.  
  
"여기 밀어버리는 거 확정난거 압니다."  
  
스팍은 대꾸없이 상대를 바라본다. 본즈는 그 무표정에서 그래서요? 하는 대꾸를 읽은듯한 기분이 들었다.  
  
"근데 왜 또 왔냐는거죠."  
"왜냐하면,"  
  
벌칸은 제대로 몸을 돌려 본즈를 바라봤다. 이 남자는 명확한 대답을 듣기 전엔 자신을 보내주지 않을 것이라 생각한 것이다.  
  
"미스터 커크가 이 건물에 불법 증축물을 소유하고 있다고 판단 되었기 때문입니다."  
"불법 증... 2층 말이요?"  
"2층이 있군요."  
  
이 건물은 1층으로 신고가 되어 있었다. 스팍은 의사를 바라보며 가볍게 고개를 끄덕인다. 본즈가 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨며 목소리를 높였다.  
  
"아니 지금 이 가게 미는 것도 모자라 저거 잡겠다고 왔다?"  
  
말이 짧아진 건 신경쓰지 않는다. 스팍은 즉답했다.  
  
"그렇습니다."  
"아니, 그게 무슨..."  
  
본즈의 갈색 눈동자가 이리저리 흔들렸다. 그는 명백히 당황하고 있었다. 스팍은 그의 행동에 분노와 혼란이 스며드는 것을 깨닫는다. 비논리적이군. 감정적이고.  
  
"적당히라는 것도 모릅니까?"  
  
이런 경우 대화의 연장은 보통 다툼으로 이어진다. 자신의 일정에 불필요하다. 스팍은 남자를 바라본 채 다시 짧게 고개를 숙였다.  
  
"그럼 제 일로 돌아가겠습니다."  
  
그리곤 정비소 안 쪽에 만들어진 임시 계단을 확인하고 위로 올라간다. 본즈는 속이 터지는 기분에 목소리를 높였다. 남자를 향한 손가락질도 잊지않는다.  
  
"아니 어차피 다 밀어버릴 거 벌금까지 때리면 기분 좋나! 샌프란시스코가 그렇게 가난했어?!"  
"노 코멘트 하죠. 더 이상 제 일을 방해하면 공무집행 방해로 처리 될 수 있음을 알려드립니다."  
  
공무원은 허리를 꼿꼿이 편 채 2층으로 올라가버렸다. 뒤에서 의사의 분노에 찬 음성이 올라온다.  
  
"망할 뾰족귀 고블린 같으니라고!"  
  
  
  
벌칸은 좁은 2층 내부를 둘러본다. 작은 침대위엔 낡은 시트가 구겨진 채 널려있다. 엉성하게 세워진 벽은 예상대로 너무 낡아 안전에 문제가 있었다. 기상제어장치가 있기 망정이지 태풍이 왔다면 볼 것도 없었다. 스팍의 어두운 눈동자가 주변을 돌며 구조를 파악한다.  
  
작은 창엔 커튼이 없다. 한낮의 태양이 고스란히 찔러 들어와 바닥에 네모를 그린다. 스팍의 긴 다리가 그 중앙을 지난다. 가족사진이 보이지 않았다. 친구라고 했던 본즈의 사진조차. 방안은 그저 생활감만이 묻어날 뿐 보존 가능성을 둔 공간으로는 생각되지 않는다. 벌칸의 시선이 가늘어졌다. 그리고 비논리적이게도, 그는 방안에 떠도는 남자의 체취를 의식하며 45.21분 전의 대화를 반추했다.  
  
"현장 조사를 가신다고요?"  
  
우후라는 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 이해할 수 없다는 얼굴이다. 스팍은 그녀의 눈을 바라보지 않으려 노력하며 책상 위에 놓인 커뮤니케이터를 챙겼다.  
  
"1520부터 고속화도로 건으로 회의 잡힌 거 기억하시죠?"  
"긍정합니다."  
"말씀하셨던 회의 자료는요?"  
  
스팍은 진남색 자켓을 걸치고 옷깃을 바로 잡았다. 자신을 똑바로 바라보는 한 쌍의 검은 눈을 마주한다. 그는 빠르고 무감정한 목소리로 대꾸했다.  
  
"9.26분 전에 패드로 전송했습니다. 남은 회의 준비를 마쳐주길 요청합니다."  
"과장님, 회의에 시장님이 참석하실거예요. 그냥 다른 직원을 보내세요."  
  
스팍은 패드를 손에 든 채 허리를 폈다. 그녀의 말이 맞다. 현장 조사는 자신이 할 일이 아니다.  
  
"지질학 연구 센터에 요청한 자료가 하드 카피본이고, 장소가 인근이니 직접 가는 것이 논리적입니다."  
"지질학 연구 센터..." 우후라가 눈을 깜빡였다. "왜 그렇게 멀리까지... 어디 가시는데요?"  
  
벌칸은 타이의 매듭을 좀 더 조이며 그녀를 지나 문으로 향했다.  
  
"다녀오겠습니다. 급한 일이 생기면 연락하십시오."  
  
사고는 이내 현재로 되돌아온다. 스팍은 남은 시간을 확인한다. 시청까지 가는 시간과 회의 준비에 소요될 시간을 계산하면 5분 안에 이 곳에서 떠나야했다. 시선을 든다. 좁은 창. 공기중을 떠돌며 하앟게 빛나는 먼지 입자. 그 너머 15번 도로가 보인다. 평균 일주일에 1.41회 이용하는 도로. 자신이 있어야 할 곳을 고른다면 당연 이 방 안이 아닌 저 도로 위가 옳다. 왜냐하면 불법 개조물의 현장 확인은 다른 직원을 보내는 것이 일반적이고, 검토할 필요도 없기 때문에. 어차피 이 블럭은 한 번 정리되어야 했다. 이 방법은 비논리적이고 적절치 못하다.  
  
스팍은 그제서야 뒤돌아 선다. 눈으로 확인했으니 충분해. 벌칸의 시선이 바닥으로 떨어진다. 내리깔려진 긴 속눈썹은 잠깐 그대로 멈추었고, 이내 결심한 듯 들어올려졌다. 남자는 오랜시간 훈련받은 대로 자신의 잘못된 행동을 바로잡는다. 스팍은 허리를 곧게 편 채 임시 계단을 향했다. 차분한 구둣소리가 바닥을 울린다. 이 곳을 방문하는 건 이번이 마지막일 것이다. 벌칸은 평소보다 천천히 숨을 들이마셨다.


	3. Chapter 3

공청회 안내문이 왔다. 이번엔 확실히 우편물이 사업장으로 왔기 때문에 (아마도 스팍이 제 거주지 주소를 이 쪽으로 바꾼 모양이다.) 짐은 날짜와 장소를 무서운 눈으로 노려봤다. 5일 후 시청 32층 회의실.  
  
그리고 5일 후. 짐은 성큼성큼 리프트로 향하고 있었다. 그와 동행인의 옷차림은 미묘하게 비슷했는데 둘 다 어두운 색의 낡은 면티와 바지를 입고 있었다. 날이 추워지면 여기에 가장자리가 닳은 가죽 자켓이 추가된다. 언젠가 그런 두 사람을 보고 혹시 커플룩이냐는 질문을 받았던 기억도 난다. 둘 다 질색했었지. 본즈는 입에 붙은 '댐잇'을 5번 정도 외쳤던 것 같다.  
  
두 남자는 리프트를 타고 32층을 누른다. 기계는 조용히, 빠른속도로 위를 향해 솟구친다. 짐은 투명한 유리면에 비치는 본즈를 본다. 남자의 턱은 면도를 제대로 하지 못해 수염이 부숭부숭 자라있었는데, 덕분에 본래 나이보다 더 들어보였다. 어쩌면 그걸 의도한 걸지도 모르고. 짐은 시선을 왼편으로 돌리며 짧게 숨을 내쉰다. 종종 본즈는 부모님처럼 굴곤 했는데 -'부모님 처럼 군다'는 문장의 의미가 잔소리와 오지랖을 의미한다면 말이다-오늘도 그 중 하나였다.  
  
\- 안 그래도 돼. 괜찮아. 나 혼자서도 갈 수 있어.  
\- 누가 너 혼자 못 갈까봐 그래?  
  
45분전 대화다. 남자는 갈색 눈동자를 흡뜨며 짐의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다.  
  
\- 또 드러누워 올까봐 그런다, 이 자식아.  
  
리프트가 멈춘다. 딩- 하는 낮은 울림과 함께 문이 열리고 두 사람은 내리려다 멈춘다. 눈 앞엔 예의 그 벌칸이 바른 자세로 서 있었기 때문이다.  
  
"미스터 커크, 닥터 맥코이."  
  
스팍이 짧게 고개를 숙인다. 남자는 안으로 들어오며 무감정한 음성으로 말을 이었다. "여기는 31층 입니다. 회의실은 한 층 위에 있습니다." 문이 닫힌다.  
  
고작 1층 올라가는 그 짧은 시간 동안 제임스는 리프트 안에 무거운 질량의 액체가 들어차는 기분을 느낀다. 1-2초 밖에 안 되는 시간이 이렇게 불편할 줄이야. 리프트가 멈춰서고 문이 열리자 스팍은 문 옆으로 몸을 물렸다. 먼저 내리라는 것이다. 사양할 이유도 없어 두 남자는 밖으로 나온다. 벌칸이 따라나오며 이야기했다.  
  
"닥터. 당신은 왜 오셨습니까?"  
  
본즈는 제임스의 곁에 바싹 붙어서며 대꾸했다. 목소리에 불만이 섞여 있었다.  
  
"짐이 걱정되서."  
  
그리곤 손을 들어 커크의 어깨를 감싸안는다. 스팍의 눈이 맥코이의 갈색 눈동자에서 손 끝으로 움직인다. 그 긴 시선엔 형용하기 어려운 권위와 압박이 느껴져 본즈는 더 표정을 굳힌다. 색이 어둡고 체모가 많은 손가락이 둥근 부분을 꾹 잡아쥔다. 벌칸의 눈매가 희미하게 가늘어졌다.  
  
"그리고 또 그 쪽이 벌칸 종특 시연을 보여줄까싶어서 말이지."  
  
스팍이 눈동자만 본즈 쪽으로 움직이며 오른쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 그게 무슨 소리냐는 의미다.  
  
"댁이 짐한테 막 구는 꼴 더 못보겠다 이거야."  
  
벌칸은 본즈에게 시선을 고정한 채 딱딱한 어투로 대꾸했다.  
  
"명백한 오해입니다."  
  
  
  
  
양쪽이 긴 원형 탁자의 절반은 15번 도로에 면한 상가의 소유주들이, 나머지는 공무원들이 앉아 있었다. 스팍은 테이블 끝부터 차례대로 도시 1팀의 니요타 우후라 주무관, 2팀의 파벨 체콥 주무관, 크리스토퍼 파이크 도시계획본부장이라고 소개한다. 그리고 즉시 본론으로 들어갔다. 테이블 중앙엔 샌프란시스코 외관 지도가 확대되고, 15번 도로를 버드뷰로 띄운다. 간격이 넉넉한 도로는 한 지점에서만 갑자기 렌치형으로 폭이 좁아졌다. 커크의 사업장이 있는 상가 블럭이 있는 곳이다.  
  
"네 번째 공청회이지만 처음 오신 분도 계시니 다시 설명해 드리겠습니다. 10.24개월 후 시에서 개최될 연방회의 장소가 케이프 가에 신축됩니다. 행성연방의 많은 행성에서 대표자들이 참석하고, 기존의 컨벤션 센터로는 보안 취약점을 모두 충족시킬 수 없어 부득이 새 회의 시설을 짓게 되었습니다."  
  
스팍은 손을 들어 지도를 넓게 펼친다. 신축 건물이 들어설 장소와 우주항, 15번 도로의 대지는 일직선상에 놓여 있었다. 우후라가 말을 받았다.  
  
"하지만 여기 보이는대로, 지금 참석하신 구분 소유주분들의 대지 일부가 도로를 좁게 만들고 있습니다. 이 부분만 그렇죠. 새 회의 장소가 지어지게 되면 15번 도로는 많은 차량이 몰리게 될 겁니다. 좁은 도로를 방치할 수 없는 상황이 된 거예요. 그래서 도로선을 다시 긋기로 한 겁니다."  
  
체콥이 말을 이었다.  
  
"지금까지 대지의 약 57%와 협의 쫑결 되었슴미다. 오늘 참썩하신 분뜰은 아직 협쌍중이신 분들이고요."  
  
청년은 긴장한듯 고개를 두어번 끄덕인다. 초록색 눈동자가 홀로그램의 불빛에 반짝였다.  
  
"그냥 도로를 다른데 낼 순 없어요?"  
  
제임스의 건너건너편에 앉은 여성이 불만스러운 듯 이야기한다. 우후라가 대답했다.  
  
"미세스 고프. 그 안을 생각하지 않은 게 아닙니다." 그녀는 손을 들어 지도를 좀 더 넓게 펼쳤다. 우주항과 신축 건물 부지 사이로 수십개의 붉은 선이 그어졌다.  
  
"지난 5개월 간 다른 대안에 대해 협력 보고서를 작성했습니다. 지금 각자의 패드에 요약본이 전송중입니다. 총 13개의 안이 나왔고, 각각의 타당성 조사가 이루어졌습니다. 포인트만 말씀드리면."  
  
그녀의 우아한 손 끝이 움직이자 일목요연하게 정리된 비교표가 떠올랐다.  
  
"가장 적은 비용이 들고, 가장 적게 개인 재산을 수용하는 케이스는 15번 도로 뿐이었습니다."  
  
질문 한 여성은 기막히다는 듯 시선을 천장으로 들었다.  
  
"저기, 저는 아무런 연락도 받지 못했는데 말이죠. 적어도 최소한 주민 의견은 듣고 진행 하셔야 하는 것 아닙니까?"  
  
제임스의 음성에 파이크 본부장이 그를 바라봤다. 스팍이 대꾸하려 했지만 남자는 손을 들어 그의 말을 막고 대신 대답했다.  
  
"미스터 커크의 말이 맞습니다."  
  
중년을 넘어선 남자의 음성은 낮고 부드럽다. 그는 마치 달래는 것처럼 말을 이었다.  
  
"그래서 귀하에게 반복해서 연락을 취했습니다. 안타깝게도 모두 회신이 오지 않았지만요. 그래서 나중에 사업장으로 공문을 보냈는데 그것만 보셨다는 이야기를 들었습니다."  
  
그래서 태도가 이렇구만. 분명 스팍과의 헤프닝을 보고 받았을테다. 협상이 안 된 주민들만 모인 자리에서 누군가가 또 기절해서 나간다면 다음은 볼 것도 없었다. 속으로 입을 비죽이며 제임스가 대꾸했다.  
  
"그렇습니다. 그리고 미스터 스팍은 이 절차에 아무런 문제가 없다고 주장하던데요."  
  
스팍이 끼어들었다.  
  
"주장했다는 표현은 적절치 않습니다. 사실을 적시했을 뿐입니다."  
  
제임스가 벌칸을 가만히 노려본다. 파이크가 말을 받았다.  
  
"미스터 커크." 짜증으로 구겨진 시선을 애써 파이크에게 맞추자 남자가 차분이 말을 이었다. "모든 사업에는 규정된 절차가 있습니다."  
  
파이크는 짐이 그의 말을 듣고 있는지 가만히 관찰한다. 커크가 마지못해 고개를 끄덕이자 다시 말을 잇는다.  
  
"이 프로젝트는 1년 전부터 준비되었습니다. 연방에서 들어온 요청을 정식으로 받아들이는 것으로 시작해 적절한 대안은 없는지 수개월간 타당성 검토를 진행하고, 반복해서 관련 소유주들에게 공문이 전달되었죠. 미스터 커크는 불행히도 받지 못하셨지만요." 남자는 짐을 바라보며 유감의 의미로 짧게 고개를 끄덕였다. "저희는 그 와중 기술적, 구조적인 조언을 얻기 위해 몇 개의 엔지니어링 업체와 협업했고, 비용과 사회적 이익에 대한 검토를 진행하고, 여론 수렴기관의 협조를 얻고, 도시계획위원회의 승인을 거쳤습니다. 지금 말씀드린 이 과정은 -귀하에게 불쾌한 이야기가 되겠지만- 미스터 스팍의 표현대로 적법한 절차입니다."  
  
제임스는 고개를 저으며 대꾸했다.  
  
"절차 다 좋아요. 솔직히 그게 적법이던 부적법이던 소유주 입장에선 알바 아닙니다. 그저 제가 억울하게 느끼는 건 전 아무런 공지도 받지 못했다는 겁니다. 그저 우편물 한 장 확인하지 못했다고 몇 개월 전 모든 절차가 다 지나갔고 이젠 마무리 단계라니요. 이런게 어딨습니까?"  
  
파이크가 차분하게 이야기했다.  
  
"미스터 커크의 말씀을 이해합니다. 당연히 그렇게 느끼실겁니다. 아주 드물게. 아주 드문 케이스로 이런 일이 벌어집니다. 전혀 소식을 듣지 못한 구분 소유주의 이야기가요."  
  
남자는 눈썹을 들어올렸다.  
  
"이런 경우가 왜 드무냐면, 웬만해선 어떻게든 소식을 듣게 되기 때문입니다. 관에서 보낸 우편을 받거나, 반복해서 회신되지 않을 경우 직접 방문한 공무원을 통해 듣기도 하고요. 그것도 아니면 인근의 주민들을 통해 듣는 경우도 많습니다. 하지만 미스터 커크의 경우, 시에서 보낸 우편물이 현재 거주하지 않는 곳으로 반복 송부 되었고, 안타깝게도 귀하의 블럭에서 영업중인 사업장의 태반이 소유주와 운영자가 달랐습니다. 시는 소유주와 이야기하지 운영인에게 따로 공지하지 않습니다. 그래서 소식을 늦게 듣게 된 겁니다."  
  
그리고 천천히 고개를 젓는다.  
  
"하지만 저희가 반복해서 귀하와 접촉하려 노력했다는 걸 부디 기억해주셨으면 합니다. 실제 저희 직원은 미스터 커크를 만나기 위해 아이오와주에 직접 찾아가기도 했습니다."  
"전 거기 없었고요."  
"그랬죠."  
  
본부장은 씁쓸한 표정을 띈다. 제임스는 남자의 의중을 파악한다.  
  
"어찌되었든 이 절차엔 문제가 없다 그겁니까?"  
  
파이크는 대답하지 않았다. 하지만 그 투명한 눈동자에 수긍이 스미는 걸, 젊은 남자는 무력하게 지켜봐야했다. 위장이 꽉 짓눌리는 느낌. 짐의 입술이 단단히 물리는 데 그의 곁에 앉은 나이 많은 남자가 기막히다는 듯 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"듣기로는 이거, 주민들이 반대하던 말던 그대로 진행된다는 말이 있던데 말이요?"  
  
그 말에 제임스의 얼굴이 명백히 일그러졌다. 그가 날카롭게 질문했다.  
  
"진짭니까?"  
  
파이크가 시선을 움직여 우후라와 스팍을 바라본다. 그리곤 다시 제임스를 응시했다. 본부장은 티나지 않게 낮은 한숨을 내쉬고 있었다.  
  
"미스터 커크."  
  
본부장이 부드럽게 호명하고, 그는 잠깐 입술을 물었다.  
  
"확정이라고는 말씀 못 드립니다. 다만, 도시계획시설로 고지 된 경우, 그 협의의 범위가 좁아지는 것은 사실입니다."  
  
옆 자리의 남자가 커크에게 시선을 던지며 거 보라는 표정을 지었다. 걸걸한 목소리로 속삭인다.  
  
"그래서 지난 번에 왔더니 내 상가를 다 매수하겠다고 하지 않소? 내 참 기가 막혀서."  
"그리고 저도 다 뺏길 판이죠."  
  
커크가 자리에서 일어났다.  
  
"대체 여기 왜 왔는지 모르겠군요."  
"미스터 커크."  
  
스팍이 그를 불렀다. 하지만 짐은 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 회의실을 나섰다. 뒤에서 급하게 쫓아나오는 본즈의 구두 소리가 들린다. 제임스는 속도를 늦추지 않고 성큼성큼 리프트를 향해 걸었다. 단 1초도 이 곳에 있고 싶지 않았다.  
  
  
  
  
오늘 가게 문은 닫았다. 제임스는 시립 도서관에 빌렸던 책을 반납하고 두꺼운 양장본 하나를 들고 나왔다. 날은 점점 선선해진다. 하지만 오후엔 햇빛이 따가워 남자는 반팔 차림이었다. 공원은 한산하다. 슬슬 점식 식사를 마친 사람들이 한둘 주변을 어슬렁 거린다. 짐은 속이 빈 것을 깨닫지만 특별히 뭔가 먹고 싶진 않아 독서를 계속했다. 오래된 종이가 넘어가며 내는 바스락대는 소리가 평화롭게 울렸다.  
  
남자는 가끔 이런 식으로 가게 문을 닫고 여기 오곤했다. 패드로 문서를 읽는 세상이지만 종이책의 매력에 푹 빠져 먼 거리를 마다하고 도서관에 방문하게 되는 것이다. 종이로 된 표면은 때때로 단단한 지반이 되기도 하고 끝이 보이지 않은 파란 하늘이 되기도 한다. 그 위에서 주인공이 울고 웃으며 경험해보지 못했던 새로운 이야기들을 늘어놓는다. 짐의 거친 손가락 끝이 낡은 종이 표면을 문지른다. 오랜만에 읽으니 재밌는데. 순간 위편에서 익숙한 목소리가 떨어졌다.  
  
"미스터 커크."  
  
익숙하다 못해 짜증나는 음성. 그 벌칸의 목소리는 낮고, 빠르고, 내부에 힘이 깃들어 있다. 좋은거냐고? 좋을리가 있나! 제임스는 완전히 미간을 일그러트린채 천천히 고개를 든다. 예상한 인물은 진회색 양복의 상의까지 빈틈없이 갖춰입은 채 그를 조용히 내려다보고 있었다. 그의 곁엔 -아마도 우후라 주무관- 키가 크고 아름다운 여성이 있다. 커크의 입술이 뒤틀린다.  
  
"그냥 못 본척하고 지나가는 인정은 없나봐?"  
"이틀 전 보낸 우편을 받으셨는지 궁금했습니다."  
  
받았다마다. 제임스는 그것을 대충 펼쳐보고 마지막 공청회 일자가 조정중이니 편리한 날짜가 있다면 알려달라는 내용임을 확인하자마자 바닥에 있던 토치로 활활 태워버렸었다. 공청회? 엿이나 먹으라지. 남자는 책을 벤치 위에 내려놓고 양 팔을 등받이에 걸쳤다. 그리곤 고개를 옆으로 기울여 껄렁한 얼굴로 벌칸을 올려다봤다.  
  
"내가 우편물을 받던 소포를 받던 댁이랑 무슨 상관인데?"  
  
스팍은 잠깐 짐을 내려다보고 차분하게 대꾸했다.  
  
"미스터 커크. 귀하를 불쾌하게 할 의도가 아닙니다. 다만,"  
"왜, 당신이야 내가 다 포기하고 그냥 사라져버리면 속이 시원할 것 아냐?"  
  
벌칸은 즉답한다.  
  
"그렇지 않습니다."  
  
짐은 헛웃음을 흘렸다.  
  
"기막혀서... 입에 침이나 바르고 그런 소리 하지 그래?"  
  
스팍은 눈썹을 좁혔다.  
  
"왜 입에 타액을 묻혀야 하는지 이해할 수 없습니다."  
  
짐은 눈을 꾹 감았다가 연다. 그리곤 남자를 똑바로 올려다보고 단단한 음성으로 대꾸했다.  
  
"당신들이야 복잡한 일 다 건너뛰고 하려는 것만 끝나면 그만 아니야? 댁 뜻대로 아이오와로 사라져줄게. 그럼 시는 내 가게랑 땅이랑 다 매수하고 싹 밀어버리면 그 잘난 도로도 금방 만들 수 있겠지? 이제 속이 시원해?"  
  
스팍은 생애 처음으로 말문이 막히는 진귀한 경험을 한다. 그의 유능한 두뇌는 '아이오와로 사라져줄게' 라는 문장에서 완전히 멈추어버렸다. 그 다음으로의 진행이 되지 않는다. 선임이 아무런 대꾸도 하지 못하고 상대만 바라보고 있자 보다못한 우후라가 끼어들었다.  
  
"미스터 커크. 말씀이 지나치네요. 스팍 과장님은 민원인분들의 요구사항을 되도록 모두 들어주려고 애쓰고 계세요."  
  
짐의 불만 가득한 시선이 옆으로 이동한다.  
  
"애인한테 그런 소리 들어도 별로 믿음직스럽진 않은데요?"  
  
우후라가 그를 노려본다. 짐이 다시 스팍을 쏘아봤다.  
  
"팔자 좋네. 선량한 주민은 가게 뺏기고 무려 -제임스는 검지와 중지를 까닥까닥 구부렸다- '불법 증축물'까지 털려서 집도절도 없는 신세가 될 판인데 한가롭게 공원 데이트중이고. 일 되게 없나봐?"  
  
우후라의 화난 목소리가 튀어나왔다.  
  
"지금은 점심 시간이예요. 한 번 더 이런 식으로 인신 공격 하면,"  
"그래그래, 데이트 재밌게 하세요, 미스터 스팍. 미스 우후라."  
  
짐은 본드로 입을 붙인 것 같은 스팍을 노려보고 자리에서 일어났다. 그리곤 즉시 몸을 틀어 공원 바깥으로 향한다. 한가롭고 평화롭던 공원은 순식간에 전쟁터의 한 가운데처럼 느껴지고, 제임스는 자신이 내뱉은 말에 스스로 상처입는다. 아이오와로 사라져줄게. 아이오와로 사라져줄게...  
  
스팍은 멀어지는 남자의 뒷 모습을 조용히 바라보고 있었다. 그리고 그의 모습이 큰 나무 뒤로 사라지고 난 다음에서야 짐이 책을 의자 위에 두고 갔음을 깨닫는다. 벌칸은 손을 뻗어 조심스레 책을 들었다. 표지엔 셰익스피어의 이름이 적혀 있었다.


	4. Chapter 4

_살아있는 대낮에 그대 바라봄으로_  
_내 눈은 얼마나 큰 축복을 받는지요._  
  
스팍은 호버카에서 내려 정확히 62걸음을 걷는 동안 저 문구를 반복해서 머릿속으로 읊었다. 축복받는다는 단어는 일반적으로 행복이나 기쁨, 평화와 관련이 있다. 그것을 제임스 커크와 연관짓는다면- 벌칸은 두 개의 답을 내놓는다. 반은 맞고 반은 틀리다. 제임스 커크에게 있어 자신은 축복과는 관계없는 인물이니까.  
  
남자는 갈색의 양장본 책을 꾹 잡아쥔 채 주변을 살핀다. 다들 바삐보내는 오전 시간이지만 이 곳에 그런 룰은 통하지 않는듯 하다. 상가가 있는 블럭 모두 조용했다. 심지어 저 낡은 병원까지도. 벌칸은 늘 제임스가 앉아 있곤 하는 가게 앞의 연석이 빈 것을 보고 고개를 들어 2층을 살폈다. 인기척은 느껴지지 않는다. 스팍은 손목을 들어 시계를 확인했다. 1028. 보통의 상업용 시설은 영업중인 시간. 벌칸은 텅 빈 가게 안 쪽을 살피며 목소리를 높였다.  
  
"실례합니다."  
  
3초간 그대로 멈춰서 있던 벌칸은 혹시나 하는 마음에 상가 뒤편으로 걸어갔다.  
  
"미스터 커크?"  
  
호버카와 바이크의 부속 몇 개가 벽에 제멋대로 쌓여있다. 그것 말고는 없었다. 스팍의 미간이 좁혀졌다. 그는 다시 가게 앞으로 돌아와 안 쪽을 살폈다.  
  
"미스터 커크. 계십니까?"  
  
침묵. 벌칸은 이내 초조한 얼굴이 된다. 이 곳에 오래 머물 수 없는 탓이다. 그에게 가용할 수 있는 시간은 길어야 23.54분이 전부였다.  
  
"미스터 커크?"  
  
스팍은 조용히 반응을 기다리고 대답이 들려오지 않자 말을 이었다.  
  
"대단히 실례가 됨을 알고 있습니다만, 귀하를 뵈어야 하기 때문에 2층으로 올라가겠습니다."  
  
역시 대답은 없다. 벌칸은 잠깐 자리에 서 있다가 발걸음을 옮겼다. 한 번 결심이 서자 움직임에 주저는 없었다. 그는 성큼성큼 임시 계단으로 향했고, 2층으로 올라갔다.  
  
코 끝에 제임스 특유의 체취가 더 진하게 느껴진다. 그것에 더해 벌칸에게 익숙치 않은 어떤 내음도. 낡은 나무로 대놓은 스크린을 지나자 좁은 창으로 들어오는 것을 제외하고는 빛이 전무한 공간이 드러났다. 스팍은 올라오는 내내 의아하게 생각했던 것에 대한 대답을 찾는다. 남자는 침대 위에 엎어져있었고, 그 옆 바닥에 빈 술병이 6개. 테이블 위에 2개가 있었다. 고른 숨소리는 그가 잠들었다는 걸 증명했지만 8병의 알콜이 인간에게 어떻게 작용하는지 알고 있었기 때문에 벌칸은 재빨리 제임스의 곁으로 다가갔다.  
  
"짐."  
  
스팍의 목소리는 평소와는 전혀 다른 색을 띈다. 어딘지 속삭이는 듯한 음성으로 나지막히 부른다. 대답은 없다. 무의식 중에 손을 들어올렸지만 그것은 짐의 젖은 머리카락에 닿지 못하고 공중에 멈춘다. 스팍은 터치 텔레패서였다. 제임스의 사생활은 존중받아야 했다. 때문에 스팍은 손을 갈무리하고 어둠속에서 제임스의 상태를 면밀히 살폈다. 보통보다 상기된 피부색과 열기 어린 호흡. 괴로워보이는 얼굴은 명백히 그가 다량의 알콜로 괴로워하고 있음을 증명하고 있었다.  
  
트라이코더가 있었다면 좀 더 정확한 결과치를 확인할 수 있을테지만 그런 장비는 여기 없다. 동시에 해결책이 떠올랐다. 불편한 인간 남성의 얼굴. 스팍은 시선을 돌려 창 밖을 본다. 제임스의 상태를 호전시킬 수 있는 사람이 바로 지근거리에 있었다.  
  
  
  
스팍은 병원 안으로 들어서며 막 눈이 마주친 젊은 인간 여성에게 다가갔다.  
  
"안녕하세요."  
  
채플은 부드럽게 인사했다. 그녀는 어디서 저 외계인을 본 적이 있음을 깨닫지만 정확히 어디서, 언제인지는 기억하지 못했다. 그래서 버릇처럼 단말기를 열며 질문했다.  
  
"어디가 아파서 오셨나요?"  
  
놀랍게도 이 벌칸은 잠깐 대답을 못하고 입을 다물었다. 이내 남자는 조심스레 단어를 선택했다.  
  
"숙취 문제로 방문했습니다."  
  
맙소사. 벌칸이 숙취? 채플은 이 진귀한 광경을 바라보며 억지로 입술 끝을 끌어내렸다. 환자를 앞에 두고 동물원 원숭이 보듯 하거나 웃음을 터트릴 수는 없었다. 그녀는 고개를 끄덕이며 침착하게 패드를 내밀었다.  
  
"환자분 성함을 적어주시겠어요?"  
  
스팍은 제임스의 이름을 쓸까했지만 이내 그만둔다. 약만 받아가면 그만이다. 일을 크게 만들고 싶지 않았다. 때문에 벌칸은 자신의 이름을 패드에 입력하고 그녀에게 건넸다. 채플은 즉시 데이터를 맥코이에게 전송하고 고개를 옆으로 기울였다.  
  
"진료실로 들어가보세요. 미스터 스팍."  
"감사합니다."  
  
문을 열자 예상대로의 모습이 보인다. 오만상을 구긴 의사. 스팍은 문이 닫히자 남자의 앞에 가서 섰다. 양 손을 등 뒤로 모은다.  
  
"나 참 기가막혀서. 벌칸이 숙취라고?"  
  
모니터를 보며 어이없다는 듯 목소리를 높인 본즈가 그를 올려다봤다. 남자는 펜을 든 오른손을 들었다 내리며 따지듯 질문했다.  
  
"지금 장난해?"  
"제가 아픈게 아닙니다. 다른 사람의 증상입니다."  
  
맥코이는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 의심스럽다는 듯 외계인을 바라봤지만 이내 등을 의자에 깊이 파묻고 이야기를 들을 자세를 취했다. 시선은 매서웠지만 적어도 의사로서의 본분은 지킬모양이었다.  
  
"다량의 알콜 섭취로 인한 부작용에 필요한 약제를 처방해주길 요청합니다."  
"대상은 벌칸이고?"  
"인간입니다."  
  
본즈는 고개를 저으며 패드에 무언가를 입력하기 시작했다. 그의 얼굴은 여전히 불만이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 중이다.  
  
"왜 여기까지 왔어? 거기도 병원 있을 거 아냐? 환자 나이는?"  
"27살입니다."  
  
착실하게 데이터를 넣으며 본즈가 짜증스레 질문했다.  
  
"증상이 정확하게 어떤데?"  
  
갑자기 대답이 없어 의사가 시선을 든다. 스팍은 제임스가 머리가 아픈지, 속이 메스꺼운지 아니면 토할 것 같은지 알 수 없었다. 벌칸은 잠깐 테이블 위의 달력과 펜을 훑듯 바라보다 대꾸했다.  
  
"...일반적인 병증에 맞추어 주시면 됩니다."  
  
의사의 시선이 가늘어졌다. 스팍은 무표정을 가장하며 턱을 들었지만 오랜시간 의사노릇을 한 인간의 직감은 피할 수 없었다.  
  
"...환자 누군데."  
"닥터."  
"댐잇, 짐이야?!"  
  
본즈가 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 스팍이 다시 침착한 목소리로 그를 불렀다.  
  
"닥터."  
  
소용은 없었다. 본즈는 부산스레 벽에 붙인 테이블로 다가가 마구 약제를 뒤섞기 시작했다. "그 자식 어제 그렇게 퍼마시더니..." 그리곤 고개를 돌려 스팍을 무섭게 노려본다. "이게 다 네 탓이라고. 너 어제 짐 만났지?"  
  
스팍은 시선을 내리깔며 조용히 대꾸했다.  
  
"마주쳤을 뿐입니다."  
"어련하시겠어."  
  
비아냥대며 의사가 다시 약제 조합에 집중한다.  
  
"벌칸이 숙취라니 이상하다고 생각했지. 잠깐, 그럼 짐은 지금 어딨는거야? 설마 가게 앞에 쓰러져 있는 건 아니지?!"  
"아닙니다."  
  
고개를 돌려 스팍을 바라보던 시선이 가늘어진다. 본즈는 외계인을 바라보며 협박하는 목소리를 낸다.  
  
"어서 봤는데."  
"닥터."  
  
상대의 직책이나 직업을 호명해 현재의 상황, 내지는 상대의 위치를 일깨워주려는 벌칸의 반복적인 노력은 다시 수포로 돌아갔다.  
  
"너 설마 2층에 올라간거냐?!"  
"닥터."  
"아이고." 본즈는 욕설을 내뱉는다. "미친. 아주 막 나간다? 무슨 권한으로 걔 자는 데 들어가? 스토킹해?"  
"비논리적인 추측을 즉시 멈춰주길 요구합니다."  
  
스팍은 남자의 팩트 공격을 피하려 애쓴다.  
  
"여긴 또 왜 왔어." 본즈는 거친 손길로 약제가 든 유리병을 뒤흔들며 따지듯 질문했다. "오늘 짐 쫓아내게?"  
"아닙니다."  
  
본즈는 하이포에 약제를 꽂으며 문으로 움직였다. 스팍이 그를 따라간다.  
  
"저도 하이포를 주사할 줄 압니다. 약만 주시면,"  
"닥쳐. 내가 왜 너한테 짐을 맡겨야 하는데?"  
  
벌컥 문을 열고 로비로 나온다. 벌칸은 불편한 얼굴로 의사를 쫓았다.  
  
"근무 중 자리를 이탈하는 건 합리적이지 않습니다."  
"합리 좋아하시네."  
"감정적인 대응을 중단하길 권고합니다. 그것은 미스터 커크에게 아무런 도움도 되지 못합니다."  
  
병원 입구가 열리며 본즈가 쏘아대는 목소리가 울렸다.  
  
"짐한테 도움? 지금 도움이라고 그랬냐? 댁이 그런 소릴 할 자격이 있다고 생각해?!"  
  
큰 소리를 내며 사라지는 두 사람을 보며 채플은 저 벌칸을 어디서 봤는지 기억해냈다. 얼마 전 짐과 이야기하던 남자였다. 닥터 맥코이에 따르면 저 외계인은 시청에서 나온 공무원이다. 그녀의 얼굴에 의문부호가 떠올랐다. 대체 이게 무슨 상황이지?  
  
  
  
본즈는 마치 당연하다는 듯 제임스의 사적인 공간에 들어갔다. 스팍은 남자의 뒤를 따르며 불편함을 느낀다. 그 불편함은 레너드 맥코이라는 의사의 성정때문인건지, 이 상황때문인건지 명확히 하기 어려웠다. 일단 나중에 판단하기로 한다. 지금은 짐의 상태가 더 중요했다.  
  
"오, 갓. 짐. 이 바보 녀석..."  
  
의사의 목소리는 눈에 띄게 다정하고 걱정스런 음색을 띈다. 의사는 침대 옆에 몸을 굽혀 트라이코더를 꺼낸다. 크고 어두운 색의 손이 짐의 머리와 상체 주변을 훑으며 생체 신호에 이상이 없는지 체크했다. 스팍은 뒤에 서서 수치를 유심히 확인했다. 다행히 큰 이상은 보이지 않았다. 단순한 숙취였다. 본즈는 짐이 깨지 않게 조심스레 하이포를 목 뒤에 누른다. 슈욱- 하는 소리와 함께 약제가 주입되고, 짐은 잠결에 통증을 느꼈는지 희미하게 눈썹을 좁혔다.  
  
본즈가 손을 올려 짐의 이마를 짚었다. 그리곤 땀에 젖어 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어올려준다. 불필요한 접촉이다. 스팍이 뒤에서 낮은 목소리로 이야기했다.  
  
"이제 병원으로 돌아가야하지 않습니까?"  
  
본즈가 오만상을 찌푸린 채 고개를 돌렸다.  
  
"뭐? 그러는 너야말로 어서 시청으로 가지 그래?"  
"귀하의 클리닉에 상주 의사는 당신 한명입니다. 자리를 비우는 것은 적절하지 않습니다."  
  
지지않고 맞받아친다. 아직 본즈의 손이 짐의 이마에 닿아 있었다.  
  
"하이고, 네가 뭔 상관인데 남이사 일을 째던 말던?"  
"당신의 고용주는 이 사실을 알고 있습니까?"  
  
배알이 뒤틀린 의사가 쏘아붙였다.  
  
"왜? 이것도 탈탈 털게? 짐 집 턴것도 부족했냐?"  
"부적절한 표현에 이의를 제기합니다."  
"부ㅈ... 뭐?!"  
  
동시에 침대에서 낮게 앓는 소리가 흘러나왔다. 두 사람의 시선이 즉시 짐에게 향한다.  
  
"짐! 짐, 괜찮아?"  
  
본즈가 그에게 속삭였다. 스팍은 등 뒤로 모은 손을 꽉 잡아쥔다.  
  
"...본즈? 아으으... 머리 뽀개질 것 같아. 근데 여긴 웬일..."  
  
제임스의 충혈된 눈이 의사의 뒤편을 향한다. 스팍은 입술을 꾹 다문 채 남자의 얼굴이 엉망으로 일그러지는 것을 힘껏 견뎠다.  
  
"당신이 여긴 왜..." 짐은 즉시 몸을 일으켰고, 그것 때문에 두통이 심해졌는지 얼굴을 더 심하게 구긴다. 그 와중 날카롭게 쏘아붙이는 음성이 이어졌다. "여기 밀어버리려고 왔어? 나 잡아 끌어내려고?"  
  
스팍은 즉답했다.  
  
"미스터 커크. 그렇지 않습니다."  
"나가. 아직 여긴 내 공간이야. 당신이 멋대로 드나들 이유가 없다고."  
  
본즈가 입술을 꾹 물었다. 제임스는 스팍이 그의 건강을 염려해 자신을 방문했던 걸 모르고 있다. 저 외계인의 입장에서 짐이나 자신이나 불편한 상대인 것은 똑같았을테다. 하지만 벌칸은 그 모든 것을 감내하고 짐을 위해 약을 받으러 자신을 찾아왔다.  
  
스팍은 아무런 변명도 하지 않았다. 그는 조용히 테이블 위해 갈색 양장본 책을 가지런히 놓는다. 남자의 손이 뒤에 있었기 때문에 짐은 그 모습을 보지 못했다.  
  
"실례가 많았습니다."  
  
벌칸은 예의바르게 인사하고 곧장 뒤돌아 방을 떠났다.  
  
  
  
  
바깥으로 나온 벌칸은 잠깐 몸을 돌려 2층을 바라본다. 좁은 창 너머 보이는 것은 아무것도 없다. 그래도 스팍은 마치 그 너머 누군가를 바라보듯 벽을 응시한다. 이제 남은 여유 시간은 5.02분 뿐이다. 심의위원회에 보낼 자료를 덜 만들었다. 그는 어서 돌아가야했다.  
  
_살아있는 대낮에 그대 바라봄으로_  
_내 눈은 얼마나 큰 축복을 받는지요._  
  
스팍은 몸을 돌린다. 그리고 걷는다. 왜 걸음이 무겁게 느껴지는지 이해할 수 없다. 해는 점점 정상을 향해 올라가고 이 너른 대지는 빛으로 가득 찬다. 하지만 스팍은 자신이 어둠속을 걷는다고 생각한다. 자연스럽게 그 소네트의 마지막 문구가 떠올랐다.  
  
_나 그대 보기 전까지 낮은 온통 밤이요,_  
_꿈속에서 그대 볼 때에 밤은 밝은 낮입니다._


	5. Chapter 5

"뭐?"  
"설명한 그대로야. 저 녀석이 네 약 지으러 날 찾아왔었다고."  
  
짐은 눈썹을 구긴다. 납득할 수 없다는 듯 양 손을 들며 고개를 흔들었다.  
  
"그 전에 저 뾰족귀가 여긴 왜 왔던건데?!"  
  
의사는 일어나 반대편의 테이블 앞으로 간다. 단정하게 놓인 책. "나도 이게 뭔지 모르겠는데." 그것을 짐에게 내민다. "아까부터 계속 들고 있었어."  
  
믿을 수 없다는 표정으로 짐이 책을 받는다. 갈색의 양장본. 셰익스피어의 소네트. 어제 도서관에서 빌렸던 책이다. 집에 돌아오고나서야 책을 벤치 위에 두고 온 것을 깨달았지만 그 귀한 책이 공원에 그냥 남아있을리도 없어 포기했었다. 책도 잃어버리고, 제 입으로 아이오와로 떠나주겠다는 소리까지 한지라 정신적 타격이 컸던 제임스는 마트에서 술을 잔뜩 사들고 들어와 잠들때까지 퍼마셨다. 정말 사는 게 뭣 같았지. 지금도 그렇지만.  
  
"그거 뭐야?"  
  
제임스는 정신이 돌아와 의사를 올려다본다. 충혈되고 피로한 눈이 잠깐 공중을 방황하고, 청년은 그냥 입을 다물고 말았다. "아무것도 아니야."  
  
본즈는 잠깐 머뭇대다 짧게 질문한다.  
  
"그 벌칸이 네 물건을 찾아준거지?"  
  
짐이 의사를 바라본다. 본즈는 머리가 복잡해졌는지 제 머리를 마구 헝클었다.  
  
"댐잇. 난 절대로 그 자식을 좋아할 수도 없고, 그럴 생각도 없지만. 이번엔 그 벌칸이 널 도와준게 맞아."  
  
평소라면 즉시 반대했겠지만 짐은 대꾸하지 않았다.  
  
"다음에 보면 고맙다고 해." 본즈는 손을 뻗어 청년의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다. 그리곤 계단으로 향한다. "뭐, 네 성질봐선 그럴 것 같지도 않지만. 여튼 난 간다. 아픈데 있으면 연락하고."  
  
고맙다는 말은 끝끝내 하지 못했다. 아니, 정확하게는 할 기회가 없었다. 그 후로 며칠간 스팍을 만나지 못했으니까. 만날 일이 없기도 했다. 사실 직접 대면하면 고맙다는 소리를 할 수 있을지 의문이기도 하다. 짐은 아직도 그 빌어먹을 벌칸이 논리를 운운하며 제 집을 불법증축물로 신고하겠다고 (짐은 자신의 기억이 과장되지 않았다고 확신한다) 주장했던 날을 잊을 수 없었다. 좋게 보는 게 더 이상하지 않아? 짐은 입술을 비죽거린다.  
  
그러는 와중 또 공문이 왔다. 마지막 공청회 알림이다. 3일 후. 시청 32층. 제임스는 그 우편물을 꽉꽉 구겨 쓰레기통 속에 던져버렸다. 이제 그 엿같은 장소에 다신 가고 싶지 않았다. 자기들끼리 멋대로 결론까지 다 내놓고 오라가라하는 이유는 대체 뭐란 말인가.  
  
  
  
다음 날, 제임스는 커뮤니케이터가 울리는 소리에 손을 뻗어 기계를 잡았다. 볶고 있던 면이 탈 것 같아 남은 손으로 불을 끈다. 젓가락을 내려놓으며 화면을 확인하고, 이내 귀신이라도 본 것 같은 얼굴을 했다.  
  
\- 안녕하십니까, 미스터 커크.  
  
고맙다고 말하라는 본즈의 이야기는 저 멀리 사라지고, 본능적으로 치고 올라오는 분노에 눈매를 사납게 한다. 무엇보다 자신의 개인 회선을 그가 알고 있다는 게 황당했다. 때문에 짐의 목소리는 곱게 나가지 못했다.  
  
"누가 내 주파수 알려줬어?!"  
  
스팍은 시선을 아래로 한다. 그는 부드러운 음성으로 조심스레 말을 골랐다.  
  
\- 중요한 용건이 있어 부득이 미스터 커크가 시청에 남긴 메모를 열람했습니다.  
  
지난 번 시청 들어갔을 때 리셉션에 남긴 연락처를 봤다 이거구만.  
  
\- 본디 이런 식의 연락은 하지 않습니다만, 금일은 회의 일정때문에 직접 방문하는 것이 어려웠고, 가용 인력도 없어 이런 방식을 취했습니다. 귀하의 개인 정보를 사용한 것에 대해 사과 드립니다.  
  
그런 말을 들어도 기분은 나아지지 않는다. 이 벌칸을 마주하게 되면 조건반사로 짜증부터 나는 듯 했다. 제임스는 불유쾌한 음성을 낸다.  
  
"용건이 뭐야."  
\- 우편물을 받으셨을 겁니다.  
  
짐은 어제 쓰레기통 속에 던져버린 종이 뭉치를 떠올린다.  
  
\- 마지막 공청회입니다. 내일 모레 1300에 시청 32층 회의실에서 진,  
"안 가."  
  
스팍의 말을 잘라버린 커크가 말을 이었다.  
  
"갈 생각 없어. 그게 용건이야?"  
  
커뮤니케이터 속 벌칸은 침착하게 이야기한다.  
  
\- 미스터 커크. 공청회는 단순히 시의 의견만을 전하는 자리가...  
"안 간다고. 미스터 스팍. 난 거기 안가. 더 이상 댁들한테 놀아날 생각 없어."  
\- 이야기를 마저 들어주십시오.  
  
짐의 입술이 뒤틀린다.  
  
"싫어. 너희도 내 이야기를 들어주지 않았잖아?"  
  
커뮤니케이터를 닫는다. 그리고 거의 즉시 다시 기계가 비프음을 냈다. 누구의 통신인지는 볼 것도 없었다. 제임스는 전원을 뽑고 소파 위로 던져 버렸다. 다시 프라이팬 앞에 선다. 면을 볶으며 아예 생각 자체를 하지 않으려 애쓴다. 들으면 뭐 하는가. 어차피 똑같은 소리 할 거. 그리고 내 의견 같은 건 안중에도 없겠지. 주민이 뭐라하던 프로젝트는 진행된다고 했다.  
  
젓가락을 움직이며 짐은 입을 꾹 다물었다.  
  
이젠 정말 다 싫었다. 이 곳을 지키기 위해 화내고, 소리치고, 감정을 소모하는 것이 아무런 가치가 없음을 반복해서 확인하는 것에 질렸다.  
  
남은 선택지는 하나였다. 끝까지 무시하고 버티다가 아이오와로 떠나는 것.  
  
때문에 공청회가 열리는 날, 제임스는 가게 문을 닫아버리고 도서관에 갔다. 열람실에서 오래된 책 몇 권을 옆에 쌓아두고 책상 위에 엎드린다. 가지런히 배치된 테이블들이 긴 사다리꼴을 그렸다. 은은한 초록색 등, 드문드문 앉은 사람들의 모습, 책장이 넘어가는 소리, 낮은 발걸음 소리. 청년은 눈을 감는다. 평화롭고 조용하다. 적어도 이 곳은. 이 순간 만큼은.  
  
사실 제임스가 모르고 있는 것이 있었다. 벌칸은 무감정한 종족이 아니다. 그저 그들은 감정을 드러내지 않으려 애쓸 뿐이다. 그래서 남자는 벌칸이 통신이 끊어진 커뮤니케이터를 들고 얼마나 망연한 얼굴을 하고 있었는지, 그가 공청회에 참석하도록 하기 위해 뭘 하고 있는지 전혀 알 수 없었다.  
  
스팍은 그 시간에 15번 도로 옆에 차를 세우고 있었다. 얼마 전 벌칸은 이 도로를 주 평균 1.41회 이용하고 있었다. 하지만 그 빈도수는 현저히 늘어나 현재 6.74회에 이르렀다. 오늘의 방문을 포함해서 말이다. 스팍은 차에서 내리며 커크의 사업장을 확인했고 자신의 계획대로 일이 풀리지 않음을 깨달았다. 정비소 입구는 굳게 닫혀 있었다. 아예 완전히 닫아버린 것을 보아 2층에도 없을 가능성이 높다.  
  
벌칸은 차선책을 택한다. 내키지 않았지만 옆의 병원으로 들어갔다. 본즈를 찾아가자 남자는 기묘한 얼굴로 스팍을 맞았다.  
  
"미스터 커크가 어디에 있는지 아십니까?"  
"그건 왜?"  
  
의사의 목소리는 여전히 비협조적이었지만 그 중심에 들어있던 심이 빠져있었다. 원인은 모른다. 지금은 그게 중요한 게 아니다.  
  
"금일 마지막 공청회가 열립니다. 참석 여부를 알려주지 않으셔서 방문했습니다."  
  
본즈는 눈을 좁히고 의자에 등을 기댄 채 벌칸을 가만히 올려다봤다.  
  
"...지금, 짐을 데리러 왔다고 말하는거야?"  
"그렇습니다."  
  
의사가 헛웃음을 흘린다.  
  
"너... 아니, 이봐." 레너드는 눈을 꾹 감으며 고개를 흔들었다. "보통 공무원들이 민원인들 데릴러 이렇게 다니나?"  
  
스팍은 평소보다 조금 늦게 대꾸한다.  
  
"일반적이지 않다는 것을 인정합니다. 다만, 공청회에 참석하지 않으면 미스터 커크의 사유 재산 처분에 대한 협의 역시 이루어지지 않기 때문에,"  
"그걸 왜 네가 걱정하는데."  
  
말을 자른 본즈가 집요하게 그를 바라봤다.  
  
"그게 너랑 무슨 상관이야."  
"시민의 재산에 손실이 가지 않도록 적절한 정보를 고지하고, 협의를 조율하는 것도 저의 일입니다."  
  
의사는 맥풀린 웃음을 흘리며 벌칸에게 대꾸한다.  
  
"그래. 그러시겠지. 짐 찾는다고 했지? 난 몰라."  
"닥터."  
  
레너드는 벌칸을 똑바로 바라보며 펜으로 그를 가리켰다  
  
"거짓말하는 거 아니야. 진짜 모르니까."  
  
스팍은 다른 대안을 제시한다.  
  
"그럼 대신 미스터 커크에게 연락해주실 수 있겠습니까?"  
"내가 왜."  
"귀하가 미스터 커크와 친분관계가 있음을 알기 때문입니다. 그의 재산을 보호하기 위한 절차이니 협조를 요청 드립니다."  
  
본즈가 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
  
"너도 주파수 알잖아?"  
  
벌칸은 대꾸하지 못한다.  
  
"너도 안다던데. 그럼 직접해. 짐이 하지 않겠다면 난 그 녀석을 말릴 수 없어. 나라고 거기 가란 소리 안했을 것 같아? 댁들이 엿같은 짓을 하고 있는 건 알지만 그래도 가보라고 했다고. 난 실패했으니 댁이 직접 해봐."  
  
스팍은 처음으로 가라앉은 음성을 냈다.  
  
"미스터 커크는 제 연락을 받지 않습니다."  
  
본즈가 외계인을 가만히 바라본다. 의사의 목소리 역시 가라앉아 있었다.  
  
"...그래. 너희는 그게 문제인 것 같고."  
  
스팍은 어떤 소득도 없이 병원 밖으로 나왔다. 여전히 정비소는 굳게 닫힌 채였다. 주머니 속의 커뮤니케이터를 든다. 짐의 주파수는 외우고 있었다. 하지만...  
  
하지만 기계 너머 마주했던 짐의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 그의 눈에 스몄던 건 놀라움이 아닌 분노였다. 자신의 사생활이 침범당하고 노출된 것에 대한 분노. 원치 않는 상대와의 통신 연결에 대한 분노. 두 번째도 그럴 확률은 98.25%에 달한다. 처음부터 통신이 연결되지 않을 확률은 68.65%. 통신이 연결되어도 그냥 끊어버릴 확률은 96.22%. 그냥 끊지 않아도 자신의 이야기를 들어주지 않을 확률은...  
  
벌칸은 더 이상 계산하기를 그만둔다. 제임스에게 통신하는 것은 좋은 선택지가 아니었다. 남은 시간도 촉박했다. 스팍은 가만히 닫힌 문을 바라보고 있다가 발걸음을 돌렸다.  
  
  
  
원래는 괜찮은 상대를 골라잡아 뜨거운 밤을 보낼 생각이었는데 날이 좋지 않았는지 죄다 실패했다. 차라리 취했으면 좋았으련만 그것도 실패다. 짐은 기운빠진 걸음으로 술이 가득 든 봉투를 끌어안고 정비소로 향했다. 시간이 늦어 날은 어두웠다. 드문드문 놓인 가로등과 조용한 거리. 밤 2116.  
  
본래도 굴곡 많은 삶이다. 굴곡이 너무 많았다. 제임스를 아는 사람들은 종종 그런다. 네게 제대로 된 기회가 주어졌다면 좀 더 멋지게 살았을런지도 모른다고. 아버지가 죽지 않고, 위노나가 그런 식이 되지 않았다면 말이다. 빌어먹을 프랭크나 그 지긋지긋한 아이오와...  
  
제임스는 무거운 발을 끌며 회상한다.  
  
이전에 전문 레이싱 팀에 들어오지 않겠냐는 제안을 받은 적이 있었다. 우주를 여행하는 팀이었는데 그땐 짐의 상태가 말이 아니었다. 거절했지만 가끔 생각한다. 그들을 따라 떠났으면 어땠을까. 괜찮았을까? 다른 사람들이 말하는 '멋진 삶'이 되었을까.  
  
다 지난 일인데 생각해 뭘해. 짐은 봉투를 끌어안으며 쓰게 웃는다. 그래. 아이오와로 가자. 거기까지 생각하고는 허탈한 시선을 든다. 새카만 밤하늘엔 반짝이는 별이 모래처럼 흩뿌려져 있다. 리버사이드에서는 이것보다 더 많이 보였었다.  
  
인적없는 거리를 느리게 걷는다.  
  
6년 전 아이오와에서 샌프란시스코로 도망왔었다. 그리고 이젠 여기서 아이오와로 도망가려 하고 있다.  
  
입술 한쪽을 비틀어 올린다.  
  
여기서 평생을 살거라고 생각했는데.  
  
파란 눈동자가 까만 하늘을 훑는다.  
  
이런 황당한 일로 여기서 떠나게 될 줄은 몰랐지.  
  
후, 하고 길게 숨을 내쉰다. 밤이 되자 공기가 차가워졌다. 들어가서 좀 더 마시고, 술기운으로 잠들면 나쁘지 않은 시간이 될 것이다. 내일은 아이오와로 가져갈 짐을 정리해보자. 은행의 예금도 찾고. 본즈한테는 이별 선물로 뭘 주면 좋으려나. 느리게 생각을 이어가는 와중 정비소 앞까지 왔다. 제임스는 가게 옆 가로등 아래 누군가가 서 있는 것을 뒤늦게 발견한다. 정신이 번쩍 들어 눈을 꿈뻑인다. 키가 크고 자세가 곧은 남자. 오, 빌어먹을. 얼굴을 구긴 짐 앞에 벌칸이 다가왔다.  
  
"늦은 시간에 실례합니다, 미스터 커크."  
  
처음엔 짜증이, 그 다음엔 기막힘이, 그 다음엔 어이없는 웃음이 흘러나왔다. 짐은 봉투를 바닥에 내려놓으며 고개를 흔들었다. 어쩐지 오늘 술이 안 취하더라니. 이런 이벤트가 있었구만.  
  
"난 정말 오랫동안 말이지. 네가 상식이 없다고 굳게 믿고 있었지만 그게 정말일줄은 몰랐네."  
"다시 한 번 사과 드립니다. 적절하지 못한 시간이라는 인식은 있습니다만, 이렇게 늦게 오실 줄은 몰랐습니다."  
"이렇게 늦게... 뭐? 너 몇 시 부터 여기 있었는데?"  
"1842부터 입니다."  
  
2시간 반 이상 여기 서 있었다는 이야기다. 황당함에 대꾸를 못하고 있는데 스팍이 패드를 꺼냈다.  
  
"늦은 시간임은 알고 있습니다. 그러니 제게 5분만 시간을 주시기 바랍니다."  
  
짐은 손을 들어 눈을 짚었다. 지금 본인은 2시간동안 나 기다려 놓고 5분만 시간 달라고 하는거야? 누굴 악당으로 보나. 청년은 앓는 듯한 소리를 낸다.  
  
"다 좋아. 다 좋은데 당신 저녁은 먹었어?"  
"벌칸은 장기간 식사하지 않고도 생존할 수 있습니다."  
  
짐은 속으로 끙끙댄다. 저놈의 벌칸. 그 이야기가 아니잖아. 하지만 이내 그가 식사도 않고 자신을 기다리고 있었다는 걸 깨닫는다. 주변의 식당은 다 닫아버렸고, 술 말고는 먹을만한것도 없었다. 이렇게 된 거 적어도 최소 5분은 그에게 줘야겠는데. 그리고 빨리 집으로 가게 하자. 짐은 깊이 한숨 쉬며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"좋아. 5분 주지. 하고 싶은 말 하고 어서 돌아가."  
"감사합니다."  
  
스팍은 짧게 고개를 숙였다 들고, 즉시 본론으로 들어갔다.  
  
"공청회의 목적은 시와 주민의 의견차이를 좁히고 해결점을 찾는데 있습니다. 귀하는 참석하지 않거나, 참석해도 이야기를 듣지 않고 돌아가셨지만 말입니다."  
  
벌칸이 패드를 펼쳤다.  
  
"그래서 몇 가지 안을 가져왔습니다. 본래는 공청회에서 청취해야 할 의견이지만, 본부장님께 허가 받아 직접 나왔습니다. 이것을 수용하거나 거절하는 것 모두 귀하의 자유의지에 달려있습니다."  
  
스팍은 짧게 이야기했다.  
  
"첫번째는 모두 시에 매각하는 겁니다."  
  
커크가 인상을 왈칵 일그러트리자 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯 다음 말을 이었다.  
  
"두번째는 도로선에 걸리는 부분만 매각하고 나머지 건물을 유지하는 겁니다."  
  
예상 밖의 이야기에 짐이 눈가를 좁혔다.  
  
"건물의 일부만 부수겠다고? 그게 돼?"  
"물론입니다. 법적으로도, 물리적으로도, 공학적으로도 모두 가능합니다."  
  
스팍이 자신의 패드를 그에게 보인다.  
  
"미스터 커크의 사업장은 도로선에 걸린 건축물의 면적이 넓지 않습니다. 때문에 이 부분만 철거하고 새로 내력벽을 쌓을 수 있습니다."  
  
패드의 화면엔 제임스의 사업장 평면도가 떠 있었다. 스팍이 도로선을 그어 정비소의 입구 부분을 자르는 걸 보여준다.  
  
"도로에 포함되는 부분은 많은 면적을 차지하지 않습니다. 때문에 귀하가 본 사업장으로 계속해서 영업하는데에 큰 문제는 없을겁니다. 정비에 사용되는 공터는 가게 옆에도 충분히 있으니 지장 없을거고요."  
  
짐은 천천히 고개를 끄덕인다.  
  
"그건... 그래."  
"그것에 더해 시는 미스터 커크의 사업장 일부를 훼손했기 때문에 적절한 보상이 주어져야합니다. 매수되어지는 토지가에 더해 건물의 대수선 비용 또한 시에서 충당합니다."  
  
스팍은 새로운 창을 띄워 완전히 새로운 건물의 설계도를 보여준다.  
  
"하지만 이 경우 기존 건축물이 노후화되어 구조적인 문제가 생길 수 있다고 판단되었습니다. 이건 제가 미스터 커크에게 보여드리는 대안입니다."  
  
짐의 얼굴에 의아함이 떠오른다. 그는 눈 앞의 공무원을 올려다본다. 스팍의 시선은 패드에 꽂혀있었지만 잠깐 상대를 바라봤다.  
  
"이게 뭐야?"  
"귀하의 마음에 들지 모르겠습니다만,"  
  
스팍은 잠깐 말을 멈추었고 다시 이었다.  
  
"기존 건물의 수명을 고려한다면 대수선은 적절한 방법이 되지 않을수도 있습니다. 구조적인 문제 때문입니다. 그리고 귀하의 사업장 일부가 없어지기 때문에 부족해진 실내작업공간을 늘리려면 추가 공간이 더 요구됩니다. 정비소의 특성상 외부의 공터는 필수적이기 때문에 건물 내 부족공간을 보충하기 위해서 수평이 아닌 수직적인 접근이 필요합니다."  
"지금..."  
  
짐이 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"2층을 만들어준다는거야?"  
"정확합니다."  
  
스팍의 목소리는 평이했지만 남자의 진한 시선은 제임스의 감정을 읽기위해 집요해져 있었다.  
  
"하지만 대수선에 하중문제가 생긴다면 아예 처음부터 건물을 다시 짓는 것도 고려해야합니다."  
  
공무원은 패드에 작은 3차원 영상을 띄웠다. 완벽한 건물이었다. 튼튼하고 새로운 보강재로 올린 건물과 최신 보안설비, 2층엔 넓은 창문과 공조시스템이 갖춰진 건물.  
  
"미스터 커크께서 승인하신다면 이 안을 본부장님께 올리겠습니다."  
  
혹시 내가 너무 과음했나. 어디 길바닥에 누워 꿈꾸고 있는 거 아니지. 믿을 수 없는 이야기의 폭풍에 짐의 목소리는 더듬더듬 흘러나왔다.  
  
"지금... 여기 내 정비소를 새로 지어준다는거야? 2층에... 이거 작업장 아니잖아. 그냥 집 같은데? 이걸 그냥 시에서 다 해주겠다고?"  
"그렇습니다. 만약 이 안이 마음에 들지 않으신다면 전문적인 설계팀과 접촉하여..."  
  
스팍은 더 말을 잇지 못했다. 짐이 환하게 미소지었기 때문이다.  
  
"믿을 수가 없네."  
  
스팍은 똑같이 생각한다. 믿을수가 없다고. 제임스가 이렇게 웃어주는 것 말이다. 타인을 향한 미소는 여러번 목격했지만 자신을 향한 것은 처음이었다. 그것은 정말로... 완벽했다.  
  
"너 분명 내 집 불법 증축물이라고 하지 않았어?"  
"긍정합니다."  
"그런데 집까지 얹어서 주겠다?"  
  
벌칸은 잠깐 입술을 달싹였고, 짧게 대꾸한다.  
  
"그렇게 처리하는 것이 논리적이기 때문입니다."  
  
짐의 눈이 좁혀지는 것을 보며 그가 장황하게 말을 이었다.  
  
"시가 귀하의 주거 공간까지 케어해야 할 의무는 없습니다. 하지만 본 사업의 중요도를 생각한다면 이 정도의 타협안은 지나치지 않으며, 귀하는 시가 추진하는 사업으로 인해 선의의 피해를 입었기 때문에 담당자로서 적정한 보상안을 제시하는 겁니다. 어떻게 하시겠습니까. 이대로 진행을 원하십니까?"  
  
고민의 여지도 없었다. "물론이지."  
  
원하는 대답을 들은 스팍은 패드를 접으며 말을 잇는다.  
  
"시간을 할애해 주신 것에 감사드립니다. 요청드린 시간이 종료되었으니 돌아가겠습니다. 본 안건에 대해 승인받은 후, 내일 오후 미스터 커크의 패드로 계획서와 동의서를 보내드리겠습니다."  
  
벌칸은 짧게 고개를 숙이고 조용히 자리를 떠난다.  
  
  
  
스팍은 호버카를 향해 다가가며 제임스의 미소를 떠올렸다. 절대 자신에게 허용될 수 없었던 것. 그것을 마주한 순간 무언가가 바뀌었다. 그리고 소네트 43번의 마지막 소절을 왜 지구인들이 소중히 생각하는지 이해했다.  
  
_나 그대 보기 전까지 낮은 온통 밤이요,_  
_꿈속에서 그대 볼 때에 밤은 밝은 낮입니다._  
  
남자의 위에는 따사롭고 밝은 벌칸의 태양이 떠 있었다.


	6. Chapter 6

제임스는 다음날 아침 눈을 떴다가 지난 밤의 헤프닝을 떠올리고 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 처음에 든 생각은 하나였다. 꿈 아니야...? 침대 옆에는 봉투째 그대로 있는 술병들이 놓여 있다. 청년은 재빨리 자리에서 튀어나와 1층으로 내려갔다. 제 눈으로 직접 보기 전까지는 믿을 수 없었다.  
  
커크는 가게 앞의 CCTV를 되돌렸고, 정확히 1842부터 정비소 옆에 서서 자신을 기다리는 벌칸을 보며 눈썹 끝을 떨구었다. 테이프를 빨리 감는다. 스팍은 미동도 없이 서 있었다. 빠르게 주변이 어두워지고, 가로등에 불이 들어온다. 21시가 넘어가고 화면에 자신이 잡혔다. 술병을 바닥에 내려놓고, 스팍이 다가오고, 짧은 대화를 나누고, 남자가 패드를 꺼내 보여준다. 설명 후 벌칸이 화면 밖으로 사라지는 모습을 보고나서야 제임스는 재생을 멈추었다. 테이블을 붙든 채 멍하니 생각한다. 진짜였어.  
  
가게를 빼앗기지 않아도 돼. 여기 계속 남아도 돼. 아이오와로...  
아이오와로 돌아가지 않아도 괜찮아.  
  
청년의 눈에 생기가 깃든다. 그는 즉시 가게 바깥으로 뛰어나갔다. 이 기쁜 소식을 전하고 싶은 상대가 있기 때문이다.  
  
"본즈!"  
  
진료실 문을 벌컥 열고 들어가자 의사는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 짐을 돌아봤다. 커피를 내리는 중이었는지 좋은 향이 났다. 그는 지긋지긋하다는 듯 짜증섞인 목소리를 낸다.  
  
"아침부터 기운 넘치네."  
  
성큼성큼 진료실로 들어가며 제임스가 질문했다.  
  
"어제 무슨 일이 있었는지 알아?!"  
"그래, 어제 말이지. 너야말로 어제 뭔 일이 있었는지 아냐?" 의사는 눈썹을 들어올리며 고개를 끄덕인다. "아주 귀찮은 벌칸이 날 찾아왔었지."  
"응?"  
  
예상 못한 이야기에 짐이 눈썹을 좁혔다. 처음 듣는 소리였다.  
  
"네 녀석 어제 어디 도망간거야. 그 외계인이 너 잡으러 온 거 알아?"  
"언제?"  
"오전에."  
  
커피를 한 모금 삼키더니 살 것 같다는 표정을 한다. 그리곤 잔을 들어보이며 권한다. 짐은 그에게 가까이 다가갔다.  
  
"오전에 여기 왔었다고? 스팍이?"  
  
새 잔에 커피를 따르며 본즈가 눈을 가늘게 뜬다.  
  
"니가 웬일로 그 뾰족귀 이름을 다 부르냐? 뭔일 있었어?"  
"어..." 제임스는 커피를 받아들며 한 모금 삼켰다. 말을 돌린다. "근데 나는 왜 찾았대?"  
  
본즈는 의심스러운 시선을 던진다.  
  
"왜겠냐. 어제가 공청회 마지막 날이었으니까 그랬지."  
"근데 왜 여기와? 회의 준비하기도 바빴을텐데?"  
  
의사가 자신의 잔을 들어보이며 이야기한다.  
  
"나도 궁금하다. 직접 물어보지 그래?" 본즈는 책상 옆으로 움직인다. "그래서 넌 뭔 일인데?"  
"아, 그게. 실은 어제 스팍이..." 짐은 의사의 눈치를 본다. 역시나 레너드는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그를 보고 있었다. 청년이 눈썹을 들어올린다. "어제 밤에 나 찾아왔거든."  
"하!" 얼굴 근육을 일그러트리며 질문한다. "너네 연애하냐?"  
  
제임스도 같이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"아니거든!! 그리고 그 벌칸은 애인 있어."  
"애인 있는 걸 니가 어떻게 알아?"  
  
더 의심을 사 버렸다.  
  
"어쨌든!" 단단한 음성으로 이야기한다. "내가 공청회에 안 가서 찾아온거고. 좋은 소식 들었다고." 짐은 잠깐 뜸을 들이고 이내 씨익 웃는다. "나 여기 안 떠나도 된대."  
"뭐?!"  
  
본즈의 눈이 커졌다. 그는 잔을 책상 위에 놓고 짐의 앞으로 다가왔다.  
  
"그게 무슨 소리야? 정비소 그냥 쓰래?"  
"응! 그러니까, 도로선에 걸리는 부분만 철거하고 나머지는 그냥 써도 된다더라고. 그러더니 건물이 낡아서 문제 생길수도 있으니 그냥 시에서 새로 지어주겠다고 하던데?"  
"오, 댐잇. 세상에! 짐 완전 축하해!"  
  
본즈가 제임스를 꽉 끌어안는다. 짐 역시 친구의 넓은 등 위에 팔을 세게 감았다. 그리곤 이내 몸을 떼어낸 의사가 호쾌한 목소리로 이야기했다.  
  
"오늘 최곤데! 저녁에 한 잔 해야 하는 거 아니야?!"  
  
평소였다면 즉시 콜을 외쳤겠지만 지난 밤의 약속이 떠올라 짐은 머뭇거렸다.  
  
"어, 그게..."  
"응? 왜 그래?"  
"스팍이..." 본즈의 눈이 가늘어진다. 이제와서 녀석을 뾰족귀라고 부르는 건 양심이 괴로워서 할 수 없었다. "오늘 오후에 서류 보내준다고 했거든. 언제 올 지 몰라서 기다려야 할 것 같은데."  
  
의사가 짐을 바라보며 다시 질문했다.  
  
"근데 너네 연애하냐?"  
"아니거든!!"  
  
  
  
  
짐은 패드의 소리를 최고로 키워놓고 오후 내내 차 밑에 누워있었다. 실린더를 교환할 요량이었지만 작업 속도는 매우 더뎠다. 헤드를 빼고 밸브를 준비하며 몇 번이나 귀를 쫑긋거렸다. 그렇게 1시간 반을 누워있다가 오늘은 아무런 작업도 할 수 없음을 깨닫는다.  
  
그리곤 이내 본즈의 실언(...)을 떠올리고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 농담 참 재밌게 하네. 내가 그 벌칸을 어쩌고 할리가 없잖아? 어제까지만 해도 완전 짜증나는 녀석이었거든? 그리고 그 자식 애인도 있다고. 내가 뭐가 부족해서 그 로지컬 외계인을 좋게 봐야해? 작업에 집중을 못 하는 건 서류 때문이라고.  
  
청년은 연석 위에 앉아 이온음료를 들이켰다. 오후의 햇빛은 따갑다. 하지만 짜증날 정도의 더위는 아니었다. 이제 가을이다. 복잡한 일이 해결되니 마음이 편안해졌다. 제임스는 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 새파란 하늘을 올려다봤다.  
  
알림은 저녁이 다 되어서야 울렸다. 패드에서 소리가 나자마자 짐은 재빨리 책상 앞으로 달려갔다. 화면을 켜니 하단에 메일 알림이 깜빡거렸다. 심장이 두근거린다. 손가락을 뻗어 편지 모양을 누르자 메일 화면이 떠올랐다. 짐의 얼굴에 서서히 미소가 번진다.  
  
_미스터 커크._  
 _어제 말씀드린 서류 건으로 메일 드립니다._  
 _첨부된 파일은 금일 중 확인하시는 것을 권고 드립니다. 내일 귀하를 방문하고, 서명받을 예정이기 때문입니다._  
  
내일 온다는 이야기에 입술 끝을 올리지만 이내 그가 자신 때문에 여기 너무 자주 왔었다는 걸 깨닫는다. 제 기억에만 4번이다. 게다가 시청과 여기는 거리는 멀었고, 스팍은 한가한 사람이 아니다. 짐은 회신 버튼을 누르고 답장을 썼다.  
  
_미스터 스팍._  
 _파일 잘 받았어. 그리고 내일 굳이 안 와도 돼. 패드로 보낼게._  
  
메일이 전송되었다는 알림이 뜨고, 청년은 첨부파일을 열었다. 가볍게 죽 훑어보니 어제 이야기했던 내용이 깔끔하게 정리되어 있었다. 다시 비프음이 울렸다. 하단에 메일이 도착했다는 표시가 깜빡인다. 놀랍게도 스팍이었다.  
  
_미스터 커크._  
 _직접 서명 받아야 하기 때문에 방문은 필수입니다. 혹시 내일 사업장을 비우십니까?_  
  
짐은 자신이 미소짓고 있다는 걸 깨닫지 못한 채 손가락을 놀렸다.  
  
_아니. 난 가게에 있을거야. 그냥... 너 바쁜데 왔다갔다 할 필요 없다는거지._  
 _생각해보니 그러네. 왜 이 블럭 문제를 메일로 보낼 생각은 안했던거야?_  
  
제임스는 자리에 앉은 채 모니터를 응시했다. 패드 앞에 앉아 화면을 보고 있을 벌칸을 생각하니 조금 재밌어진다. 그리고 답장은 금방 도착했다.  
  
_미스터 커크._  
 _먼저, 내일의 제 일정은 본 계획을 수용하는데 어떤 문제도 없습니다._  
 _그리고 패드로 공문을 보내지 않은 이유는- ①메일 주소는 언제든 바뀔 수 있으며, ②스팸 처리 되거나, ③수신확인이 되지 않는 경우도 있기 때문입니다._  
  
누가 벌칸 아니랄까봐. 제임스는 환하게 웃는다.  
  
_알았어. 그럼 내일 오는 줄 알고 있을게. 퇴근 안해?_  
  
커크는 시계를 흘끔 본다. 1730. 이제 그들도 자리를 비울 시간이다. 그리고 같은 시간, 샌프란시스코 시청 31층, 벌칸은 텍스트 한 줄을 가만히 노려보고 있었다. 퇴근 하지 않느냐는 인간의 질문은 보통 여러가지를 함의하고 있다. 문자 그대로 퇴근 여부를 묻는 경우와, 대화를 중단하고 싶을 때, 혹은 대화의 연장을 원하지만 상대의 시간에 어느 정도의 여유가 있는지 확인하고자 할 때- 여기까지 파악한것도 노력의 결과다. 벌칸은 명확한 표현을 원한다. 하지만 보통의 인간은 그렇지 않기 때문에 이런 식의 질문은 그에게 스트레스를 주었다. 남자는 무난한 루트를 선택하기로 한다. 대화가 중단되는 것을 원치 않았기 때문이다.  
  
_미스터 커크._  
 _검토 할 자료가 있어 금일의 퇴근 시간은 연장되었습니다. 추가적인 문의가 있으십니까?_  
  
_아냐. 내가 늦은 시간까지 잡고 있는 것 같아서._  
  
답장이 오는 데 14초가 걸렸다. 그가 여전히 패드를 보고 있었다는 의미다. 벌칸의 마음에 희미한 기쁨이 스민다.  
  
_그렇지 않습니다. 미스터 커크와의 대화는 제게 중요합니다._  
  
제임스의 눈썹이 들어올려진다. 그는 잠시 벌칸의 말을 오해할 뻔했지만 이내 그가 로지컬 외계인이라는 걸 떠올린다. 민원인과의 대화가 중요하다는 거겠지. 남자는 어깨를 으쓱이며 메시지를 넣는다. 그리고 8.5초 전, 스팍은 '민원인과의 대화는 제게 중요합니다.'라는 문장의 첫머리를 고치며 왜 자신이 이런 의미심장한 문구를 선택하는지 고민하고 있었다.  
  
_그거 참 감동적인데. 그래서 내일 몇시에 올거야?_  
  
_1500입니다._  
  
제임스는 의자의 등받이를 뒤로 밀어 웃는다. 지금 방금 데이트 약속 잡는 것 같다고 생각했어. 그리곤 이내 스팍의 곁에 서 있던 까만 피부의 미인을 떠올린다. 아, 이 멍청이. 착각하지 말라고. 순식간에 기분이 가라앉아 멍하니 패드를 바라보고 있는데 새로운 메시지가 떠올랐다.  
  
_미스터 커크? 1500은 곤란합니까? 만약 다른 일정이 있다면 시간을 조정하겠습니다._  
  
순식간에 공허함이 메꾸어진다. 재빨리 패드로 몸을 기울이며 커크가 손가락을 놀렸다.  
  
_아니야. 괜찮아. 기다릴게._  
  
  
  
  
스팍은 호버카에서 내리며 옷매무새를 단정히 했다. 약속은 1500인데 지금은 1400이다. 회의 시간이 급히 조정된 탓이다. 그래서 시간 조정에 대해 짐에게 메시지도 보내고 커뮤니케이터로도 연락해 보았지만 어찌된 일인지 연락이 닿지 않았다.  
  
푸른 타이의 매듭을 바로잡으며 정비소로 다가간다. 병원 앞에서 캔 커피를 들고 있던 본즈가 스팍을 발견하고 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 눈이 마주쳐 스팍은 가볍게 고개를 끄덕인다. 오늘은 저 쪽에 용무가 없다. 벌칸은 곧은 걸음으로 정비소로 향했다.  
  
"짐 없어."  
  
반갑지 않은 음성이 끼어든다. 스팍이 몸을 돌렸다.  
  
"어디에 있는지 아십니까?"  
"걘 왜 찾는데?"  
  
벌칸은 의사를 향해 대답했다.  
  
"서명받아야 할 서류가 있기 때문입니다. 금일 일정이 급하게 조정되어 약속 시간보다 1시간 빠르게 왔습니다. 미리 연락을 취했지만 연결이 되지 않았습니다."  
  
본즈는 커피를 벌컥벌컥 들이키고 후- 하고 숨을 내쉰다. 캔에 써 있는 이름이 아니었다면 그가 맥주를 마시고 있었을거라 추측했을 것이다.  
  
"너 좀 자주 온다는 생각은 하냐."  
  
벌칸의 눈썹이 좁혀졌다.  
  
"의미를 이해할 수 없습니다."  
"그래, 우리 짐이 좀 눈에 띄긴 하지."  
  
스팍이 반박한다.  
  
"귀하와 미스터 커크는 혈연관계도, 법적으로 인가된 관계도 아니니 그 소유격은 부적절합니다."  
  
본즈는 의미심장하게 웃었다.  
  
"이제 슬슬 벌칸식 어휘에 익숙해지는 기분이군." 어딘지 불만스러워 보이는 외계인을 보며 의사가 말을 이었다. "마트갔어. 호버카로 5분이면 가. 걸어서는 20분이지만."  
  
  
  
흙 묻은 감자를 이리저리 뒤적대는데 예상 못한 음성이 뒤에서 들렸다.  
  
"미스터 커크."  
  
짐은 화들짝 놀랐다. 봉지를 잡아쥐고 뒤를 돌아보니 스팍이 침착한 얼굴로 서 있었다. 잘못한 현장을 들킨 것 같은 기분이 불쑥 솟아오르고, 짐은 애써 태연한 척을 가장한다.  
  
"여긴 왜... 아니, 아직 15시 안 되었거든?"  
"중요한 회의 일정이 당겨졌습니다. 그래서 패드에 메시지를 보냈는데 보지 못하신 듯 합니다. 커뮤니케이터도 받지 않으셨고요." 스팍은 한걸음 더 짐에게 다가간다. "그래서 시청은 중요한 공지를 패드로 알림하지 않습니다."  
  
어제 메일로 주고받았던 이야기다. 제임스는 맥풀린 웃음을 짓는다.  
  
"그래그래. 이제 100% 수긍할 수 있겠는데." 눈썹을 들어올린다. "근데 여긴 어떻게 알고 왔어?"  
"닥터 맥코이가 알려주었습니다."  
  
스팍은 패드를 내밀었다. 어제 확인했던 동의서였다.  
  
"내용 확인이 끝나셨다면 서명을 요청 드립니다."  
  
기계를 받아든다. 흙 묻은 손을 대충 바지에 털고 이름을 쓰며 이야기한다.  
  
"내가 시청으로 가도 되는 거였는데."  
"제가 이 곳에 방문하는 것이 불편하십니까?"  
  
짐은 고개를 저으며 미소했다. "아니야. 그런 의미가." 그리곤 서명 된 패드를 돌려준다. 그리곤 어딘가 머쓱해 감자더미 위에 놓았던 비닐 봉투를 다시 들었다. 벌칸의 시선이 그 편으로 향한다.  
  
"식재료를 구입하고 계셨습니까?"  
"음... 어." 제임스가 어깨를 으쓱인다. "레플리케이터 끔찍하잖아?"  
"레플리케이터의 음식은 실제 만든 것과 영양학적 측면에서 어떠한 차이점도 없습니다."  
  
스팍이 패드를 선반 한쪽에 올려두고 옆으로 다가왔다. 그리곤 싱싱한 감자를 골라준다. 벌칸의 창백한 손 끝에 흙이 묻는다. 제임스가 그쪽에 시선을 주지 않으려 애쓰며 대꾸했다.  
  
"너라면 그럴 것 같았지만 인간은 안 그러거든. 이왕이면 맛있는 게 먹고 싶지."  
"벌칸 역시 후각과 미각, 시각을 가지고 있으며, 그것들은 인간의 것보다 더 발달되어 있습니다."  
  
감자를 봉투 안에 넣어주며 짐을 똑바로 바라본다. 제임스는 그 시선에서 기이한 열기를 느꼈다.  
  
"때문에 저희 종족 역시 어떤 음식이 맛있는지 구분할 수 있고,"  
  
스팍의 몸이 가까이 다가온다. 가볍게 퍼스널 스페이스를 침범해 들어온다. 남자의 팔이 뻗어졌다. 순간 짐은 이 벌칸이 뭘 하는건지 이해하지 못해 숨을 들이마셨다. 몸을 뒤로 물리지만 허리에 단단한 테이블 끝이 닿았다. 스팍의 목소리는 평소와는 다르게 조금 허스키했다.  
  
"무엇이 아름다운지 인지할 수 있습니다."  
  
진열대와 스팍의 긴 팔에 가두어져 제임스는 숨을 참았다. 벌칸의 진한 갈색 눈동자 표면의 매끄러움이 또렷이 보일정도로 두 사람의 간격이 좁혀진다. 말끔히 면도했지만 푸른 흔적이 보이는 뺨과 훅 끼쳐오는 남자다운 향기. 또렷한 선을 그리고 있는 입매가 지나치게 가깝다. 짐은 온 몸을 긴장시키며 어두운 동공을 바라본다. 그는 제임스의 눈동자를 스캔하듯 응시하고 있었다. 그저 바라볼 뿐인데도 숨이 막히는 기이한 경험에 한계를 느낄때 쯤 스팍이 제임스 뒤에 있던 패드를 들고 몸을 물렸다. 위로부터 쏟아지던 긴장감이 흘러 바닥에 고이고 짐은 겨우 숨을 돌려받는다. 스팍이 고개를 짧게 숙였다.  
  
"그럼... 이만 가보겠습니다."  
  
제임스는 대꾸하지 못하고 돌아서는 남자의 뒷모습을 바라본다. 그제서야 스팍의 긴 팔을 감싸고 있는 흰 셔츠가 자신의 허리에 바싹 닿을만큼 가까이 와 있었다는 걸 깨달았다.


	7. Chapter 7

제임스는 반복해서 메시지를 썼다 지웠다 하고 있었다. 옆엔 따끈한 감자 튀김이 얹혀 있었는데, 사실 이 녀석은 어제 완성되어 로지컬 벌칸의 호버카 안에 간식으로 들어갈 예정이었다. 1시간이나 일찍 올 줄은 몰랐지. 남자는 따뜻하고 두툼한 감자를 입 안에 넣고 우물거린다. 고소하고 바삭하고 달달한 감자가 입안에서 으깨진다. 맛있게 잘 됐네.  
  
 _미스터 스팍._  
 _용건이 있는데 이따 퇴근하고 잠깐 여기..._  
  
아니 오라고 하는 건 좀 그런가. 다시 지운다.  
  
 _이따 시간 괜찮으면 시내에서 볼 수 있어?_  
  
근데 저 감자 한 봉지 들고 갔다가 그냥 와? 이상하지 않나... 다시 지운다.  
  
 _내일 이 근처 지날 일 있어?_  
  
내일이면 다 식겠네. 다시 튀겨야 하나... 커크는 다시 문장을 지웠다.  
  
고민의 시간이 30분을 넘어가고 시계가 1745를 가리킬 무렵 제임스는 입술을 씹으며 어거지로 메시지를 넣었다. 이대로라면 저 공무원은 퇴근해 버려 패드의 메시지를 보지 못하게 될 것이다. 일단 말이라도 붙여보고 안 되면 내일로 미루자는 심산이었다.  
  
 _미스터 스팍. 지금 뭐해?_  
  
보내진 메시지는 제가 봐도 황당하다. 이게 대체 뭐하자는 걸까. 그리고 5초도 되지 않아 새 메시지가 들어왔다.  
  
 _미스터 커크, 안녕하십니까. 내일 회의 자료를 정리하고 있었습니다._  
  
얼굴에 순식간에 열이 오른다. 제임스는 애써 스스로를 다독인다. 침착해. 침착해. 저 잘생기고 다정한 벌칸은 애인이 있고, 내 용건은 감자튀김 뿐이니까. 짐은 자신이 벌칸의 앞에 붙이는 수식어를 바꾸었다는 걸 인지하지 못한다. 그의 머릿속은 다음 말을 생각해내기 위해 분주했다.  
  
 _그래? 내일은 바쁘겠네?_  
  
책상 앞에서 스팍은 눈썹을 좁힌다. 매일의 일정이 빠듯한 건 사실이다. 분단위로 쪼개져 있으니까. 하지만 상대가 제임스 커크라면 그의 일정은 완전히 비어있는 것과 다름없었다.  
  
 _그렇지 않습니다. 용건이 있으시다면 내일 방문드릴까요?_  
  
짐은 손바닥에 땀이 배이는 걸 느낀다. 내일은 일단 확실히 오케이구나. 오늘 안 된다고 하면 내일 잠깐 들러가라고 해야겠다. 그리고는 감자튀김 하나를 더 입안에 넣고 우물우물 확인한다. 이거 너무 단거 아니지? 너무 튀긴거 아니지?  
  
 _아냐. 내일은 괜찮고 혹시 오늘 저녁 바빠? 별 일은 아닌데 좀 봤으면 싶어서._  
  
답장은 즉시 왔다.  
  
 _바로 출발하겠습니다._  
  
뭐?! 짐은 숨을 들이마셨다. 재빨리 주변을 둘러본다. 감자 튀긴다고 방 안은 난장판이었다. 남자는 자리에서 튀어올라 바닥에 떨어진 감자 껍질을 봉투에 쓸어 담는다. 기름이 가득 담긴 팬을 치우고 엉망이 된 벽과 렌지 주변을 티슈로 문지른다. 오, 세상에 내 방 왜 이렇게 난리지?! 이러고 살았나!? 먼지 쌓인 구석을 치우고 지저분한 그릇을 닦다보니 이대로는 끝나지 않는다는 걸 뒤늦게 깨닫는다. 짐은 다 내버려두고 마트에서 미리 사 둔 깔끔한 종이 봉투를 꺼냈다. 안으로 들이지말자. 남자는 손을 닦고 잘 튀겨진 감자만 골라 봉투 안에 넣었다.   
  
  
  
  
청년은 정비소 앞에 서서 봉투 입구를 접었다 폈다 하고 있었다. 습기가 차면 혹시 감자가 물러질까봐 걱정이 된 탓이다. 안에 들어간 감자는 타거나 덜 익은 건 단 한개도 없었는데 짐이 심혈을 기울여 작품(?)을 고른 덕분이었다.  
  
어젠 정말 간 떨어지는 줄 알았지. 짐은 바닥의 연석을 툭툭 차며 생각한다. 쇼핑이 그를 위한 것임을 눈치채일까 두려웠기 때문이다. 청년은 벌칸에 대해 잘 알지 못했다. 다만 그들이 대단히 이지적이며, 논리를 중시하고, 정신을 다루는 일이 인간보다 잦다는 루머(그렇다. 어디선가 들었을 뿐이다.)를 알고있는 정도였다. 혹시 마음을 읽는다거나 하는 말도 안되는 기술이 있는 건 아니겠지? (사실은 있다.) 그건 사기잖아? (사기는 아니다. 종족 특성일 뿐이다.) 어쨌든 짐은 스팍이 제 속을 눈치채지 않기를 바랬다. 그 와중 본인이 스팍에게 호감을 느끼고 있다는 것에 대해서는 인지하지 못했다. 총체적 난국이었다.  
  
그러다 사고는 스팍의 비정상적인 접근에 도달한다. 지난 밤 내내 그를 잠들지 못하게 했던 헤프닝이었다. 진한 초콜릿색 눈동자와 또렷한 입매. 허리와 팔에 닿았던 흰 셔츠. 향기가 났었다. 좋다고 밖에는 표현할 수 없었던 그런 향기가. 제임스의 시선이 천천히 현실로 돌아온다. 눈 앞엔 부서진 연석이 있었다. 생각해보니 그랬다. 그 벌칸에겐 연인이 있었지. 순간 눈에 은색 호버카카 들어왔다. 짐은 손바닥에 배이는 땀을 몰래 상의에 꾹 눌렀다. 기분이 파도친다. 지금은 상승곡선이었다. 제임스의 입가는 보기좋은 호선을 그렸다.   
  
은색 호버카카 부드럽게 멈춰선다. 스팍이 내리려고 하자 제임스가 운전석 옆으로 가 창문만 두드렸다. 스팍은 남자가 비켜서지 않아 어쩔 수 없이 문 대신 창문을 열었다.  
  
"미스터 커크."  
"안녕, 스팍. 와 줘서 고마워."  
  
그리고 갈색 종이 봉투가 디밀어졌다. 벌칸은 얼결에 봉투를 받았지만 얼굴엔 명백히 '이게 무엇입니까?'하는 질문이 떠올라있었다.  
  
"레플리케이터보다 나을거야. 먹어봐. 어제 너랑 고른 감자로 튀겼어."  
  
스팍의 긴 손가락이 조심스레 봉투 입구를 연다. 그의 손가락은 마치 종이 봉투가 오래된 고문서라도 되는 것 마냥 느리고 섬세하게 움직였다. 열린 입구를 통해 따뜻하고 고소한 내음이 훅 끼친다. 벌칸은 눈을 깜빡였다.  
  
"이걸... 직접 만드셨습니까?"  
"응. 혹시 감자 못 먹어?"  
"아닙니다. 벌칸은 보통 채식을 합니다. 감자는 훌륭한 탄수화물 수급처입니다."  
  
그런 말을 기대한 건 아니지만 그가 '먹을 수 있다'는 사실에 기쁨을 느낀다. 제임스는 입술을 당겨 미소했다.  
  
"다행이네. 내가 좋아하는 간식이거든. 꽤 평도 좋아. 집에 가는 길에 먹어."  
  
스팍은 잠깐 머뭇댄다. 그는 봉투를 소중히 쥔 채 짐을 올려다보다가 결심했다는 듯 똑바로 응시했다.  
  
"저녁 식사는 하셨습니까?"  
"...아...니."  
  
두뇌가 느리게 회전한다. 제발 이게 저녁 식사 초대이길 바라는 마음과 그걸 두려워하는 마음이 뒤엉키고, 제임스는 자신이 무슨 생각을 하는지, 무엇을 기대하는지조차 모르게 되버린다. 벌칸의 보기좋은 입술이 움직였다.  
  
"그럼 함께 식사를 하시겠습니까?"  
  
  
  
무슨 정신으로 밥을 먹었는지 모르겠다. 제임스는 가게 근처의 레스토랑에서 평범한 정식을 즐기고 벌칸과 함께 나왔다. 아직 해도 가라앉지 않은 시간이었기 때문에 길 건너편의 펍을 가리켰다. 한 잔 할래? 스팍은 기분 좋아보이는 인간의 얼굴을 바라보다 짧게 고개를 끄덕인다. 사실 벌칸에겐 내면의 고민이 있었다.   
  
벌칸은 술에 취하지 않습니다.  
알콜은 벌칸에게 어떠한 영향도 끼칠 수 없습니다.  
벌칸은 사교를 위해 알콜을 선택하지 않습니다.  
  
술자리를 권유받았을 때 하던 말이다. 하지만 이번만큼은 어떤 말도 꺼내지 못했다. 알콜이 제임스 커크와 시간을 더 보낼 수 있게 해주는 매개체가 될 것임이 명백했던 탓이다. 덕분에 벌칸은 어두운 펍의 구석자리에 앉아 술이 올라 얼굴이 붉어진 짐을 관찰할 좋은 기회를 얻었다. 남자는 유쾌한 목소리로 술과 안주를 주문하고, 이 곳에 대해 잘 아는 것을 어필하고, 아는체 하는 사람들과 떠들썩하게 웃었다.  
  
대니! 여기 내 벌칸이랑 인사해.  
지난 번에 빌려준 거 완전 죽여줬어. 내가 너 사랑하는 거 알아?  
오, 재스민! 그 때 연락 못했던 건 고의가 아니었다고!  
  
스팍은 손쉽게 남자에게 휩쓸린다. 어두운 펍 안은 시끄러운 음악과 크게 틀어둔 경기 중계, 사람들의 고함 소리로 엉망이었다. 평소라면 절대 머물지 않았을 장소에서 벌칸은 한 인간에게 모든 신경을 집중했다. 알콜의 효과로 기분이 좋아진 남자는 사람들에게 쉽게 안기고, 그들의 손을 잡고, 어깨동무를 했다. 매번 그들에게 다가가 "죄송합니다. 제 일행이 많이 취했습니다." 하고 제임스를 떼어냈지만 그것의 횟수가 늘어나자 인내의 한계를 느낀다. 벌칸은 조용히 제임스를 데리고 펍 바깥으로 나왔다. 여전히 흥분을 가라앉히지 못하는 듯 짐은 깊이 숨을 들이마시며 웃었다.  
  
"안이 답답했어?"  
"많이 취한 것 같습니다."  
"그런 것 치곤 네 얼굴 완전 멀쩡한데?"  
  
벌칸은 조용히 호버카의 문을 열었다.  
  
"미스터 커크 이야기입니다."  
  
오, 너 날 뭘로 보고 그러는거야. 내가 한 번 달리면 얼마나 마실 수 있는지 알아? 로 시작한 이야기는 호버카의 문이 닫히고, 지근거리에 있는 제임스의 가게에 도착할때까지 이어졌다. 차가 가게 앞에 멈추어 서자 제임스는 입가에 미소를 띈 채 스팍을 바라봤다. 남자가 손을 뻗어 벌칸의 팔을 가볍게 쳤다.  
  
"오늘 고마웠어. 덕분에 재밌게 보냈네. 밥도 잘 먹었고."  
"저 역시 감사드립니다. 흥미로운 시간이었습니다."  
  
차분한 대꾸에 짐은 다시 소리높여 웃는다.  
  
"보통은 즐거웠다고 하지 않아?" 그리곤 운전석과 보조석 사이에 놓인 종이봉투를 들어 스팍의 손에 쥐어준다. "이거 맛있게 먹고."  
  
금방이라도 문을 열고 떠나버릴 것 같았다. 봉투를 든 채 스팍이 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"공사는 이달 말에 시작될 겁니다."  
  
제임스의 얼굴에서 웃음기가 조용히 빠져나간다. 그는 어딘지 쓸쓸한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다. "그래." 그리곤 고개를 돌려 스팍을 바라본다. "일주일 남았네."  
"연기해야 한다면 알려주십시오. 시간을 조율하겠습니다."  
  
커크는 스팍의 손에 들린 봉투 입구를 열고 안에서 감자튀김 하나를 꺼내 입에 물었다.  
  
"그럴 필요없어. 어차피 아이오와로 돌아갈 생각이었고... 바로 가지 뭐."  
"이전 비용과 업체가 지원될 겁니다."  
  
감자는 그새 식어 있었지만 여전히 맛있었다. 짐은 봉투 안에서 하나를 더 꺼내 스팍에게 내민다. 벌칸은 그것을 받아들고, 즉시 그것에 설탕-자당-이 묻어 있는 것을 깨닫는다. 그간 제임스 커크의 행태로 보았을 때 벌칸이 자당에 취한다는 것을 모를 확률이 97.37%였다. 거절의 말은 떠오르지 않는다. 벌칸의 뇌는 이것을 받아들여야 하는 이유를 늘어놓고 있었다. 커크는 알콜에 취해 있었고, 취한다는 것은 자신의 약한 모습을 보여주는 것과 일맥상통했다. 짐이 그랬다면 자신 역시 그래야 공정하다. 운전은 자동모드로 하면 문제되지 않았다. 스팍은 감자튀김을 입에 넣었다.  
  
"...맛있어?"  
  
설탕이 흡수되며 즉시 목 뒤쪽으로 찌르르하게 타고 올라가는 취기가 느껴져 눈을 깜빡였다. 하지만 대꾸하는 것은 잊지 않았다.  
  
"네, 맛있군요."  
  
짐의 입가에 스민 안도어린 미소는 얼굴 전체로 퍼지는 뜨끈한 열기를 잊게 해 주었다. 스팍은 두 번째 감자를 들었다. 정신을 차리기 위해 어금니를 꾹 문다. 그는 자당에 강하지 않았다. 일반적인 벌칸이 그러하듯 스팍 역시 취하는 것을 지양했고, 적은 경험은 그로 하여금 자당과의 접촉을 불가해한 것으로 만들었다.  
  
"이전 작업도 네가 해주는거야?"  
  
스팍은 차분한 목소리를 내기 위해 애쓴다. "그렇지 않습니다. 공사의 진행부터는 다른 팀에서 일괄 처리하게 됩니다." 벌칸은 눈썹을 으쓱이며 세 번째 감자튀김을 집었다. "하지만 미스터 커크께서 원하시면 일부 개입할 수 있습니다."  
"아니야. 그럴 건 없어."  
  
감자는 부드럽고 달았다. 손 끝이 저릿해지는 기분에 스팍은 조용히 숨을 내쉰다. 남은 일정에 대해 문서로 내용을 전달하긴 했지만, 취했다는 이유로 횡설수설 할 수는 없었다. 그건 벌칸의 자존심이 용납할 수 없다.  
  
"건물을 세우는 것 자체는 시간이 오래 걸리지 않습니다. 전달받은 계획은 55일이었지만 당겨질 가능성도 있습니다. 중간중간 스케줄을 체크해 미스터 커크께 전달되도록 이야기 해 두겠습니다."  
"그래주면 고맙지." 스팍 쪽으로 손을 뻗으며 감자를 집는다. "근데, 우리 블럭에 완전히 철거하는 가게도 있지 않았어? 거긴 왜 그런거야?"  
"첫째로, 건물주가 원할경우 그럴 수 있고," 스팍은 세 번째 감자를 조용히 삼켰다. "도로선이 침해한 범위가 건축물의 면적 중 얼마를 차지하는지에 따라 결정되기도 합니다. 예를 들어, 건물의 면적이 총 10이라고 했을 때, 도로선으로 인해 철거되는 면적이 5 이상이고, 남은 면적으로 기존의 영업을 유지하는 것이 어렵다고 판단되었다면 전체 철거로 가닥이 잡힙니다."  
  
짐이 스팍을 보며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"그럼, 내 가게는 그 면적이 좁아서..."  
"그렇죠."  
  
제임스는 시트에 머리를 기댄다.  
  
"복잡하네." 어둠속에 색이 진해진 푸른 눈이 스팍을 향했다. "그런 걸 일일이 협의하는거야?"  
"그게 제 일입니다."  
  
짐은 눈을 꾹 감았다가 연다. 스팍은 손끝과 발끝까지 저릿한 감각에 괴로워졌다. 사고의 회전이 서서히 느려지는 것을 깨닫는다. 감자를 먹는 건 잠깐 멈춰야 할 것 같다.  
  
"그럼 이전 건으로는 누가 연락 줘? 내가 아는 사람이야?"  
  
스팍은 점점 몽롱해지는 머리로 대꾸한다. "미스 우후라가 따로 연..." 그리고는 이내 공원에서의 만남을 떠올렸다. 마지막 두 사람의 대화는 긍정적이지 못했다. 그녀보다는 미스터 체콥이 짐에게 편한 인물일 것이다. "미스터 체콥이 연락 드릴겁니다."  
  
짐의 눈이 가늘어진다.  
  
"방금 담당자가 급하게 변경된 것 같은 기분이 드는데?"  
  
스팍은 무거워지는 눈꺼풀을 빠르게 깜빡인다. 커크의 목소리에서 가시를 느낀 탓이었다.  
  
"두 사람 모두 이 일을 담당합니다. 미스터 체콥은 유능한 직원입니다. 미스터 커크의 일을 잘 처리해 줄 겁니다."  
  
제임스 역시 공원에서의 만남을 떠올리고 있었다. 미스 우후라. 스팍의 연인. 그녀와의 대화는 잘 마무리되지 않았다. 벌칸의 이런 행동은 그에겐 고마운 일이다. 하지만 그 이면에 다른 생각이 불쑥 튀어올랐다. 미스 우후라 역시 자신을 불편해 할 것이고, 스팍은 그녀를 위하고 있다는. 때문에 제임스의 목소리는 그리 친절하게 나오지 않았다.  
  
"무슨 소린지 알겠어."  
  
고개를 숙였다가 든다. 제임스는 입술을 꾹 물고 머쓱하게 미소지었다.  
  
"미스 우후라 정말 미인이던데."  
  
스팍의 눈썹이 좁혀진다. 그는 지금의 대화를 전혀 이해할 수 없었다. 그저 제임스가 그녀의 외모를 마음에 들어한 것이 불쾌하게 받아들여졌다. 즉시 펍에서 남자가 끌어안고 반가워하던 수많은 여성들이 떠올랐다. 스팍의 목소리가 딱딱해졌다.  
  
"업무와 관계없는 일로 저희 직원을 평가하지 않길 권고합니다."  
  
애인 이야기한다고 바로 경계해? 제임스가 눈썹을 구겼다.  
  
"뭘 그렇게 까칠하게 굴어? 내가 그녀를 어떻게 할 것도 아니잖아?"  
  
스팍은 낮은 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"미스 우후라는 어떻게 할 수 있는 인물이 아닙니다."  
"그래, 알았어. 그런 뜻이 아니었다고."  
  
더 할 말이 없었다. 제임스는 길게 숨을 내 쉬고 호버카 바깥으로 나갔다. 문을 잡고 몸을 숙여 스팍을 마주한다. 벌칸의 굳은 얼굴은 희미한 초록빛을 띄고 있다. 하지만 이내 잘못 봤으리라 생각한다. 조명 탓이겠지.  
  
"기분 상하게 했다면 미안해. 난 그냥..." 고개를 천천히 젓는다. 네 연인 가지고 왈가왈부한거 미안해. 둘이 잘 되면 좋겠어. 같은 이야기는 그저 뱃속에서 뒤엉킬 뿐이고 말이 되어 바깥으로 나오지는 못했다. 제임스는 입술을 꾹 물고 시선을 바닥으로 떨구었다. "...아냐. 미스터 체콥한테 연락 기다린다고 해줘. 미스 우후라한테는 안부나 전해주고."  
  
스팍을 향해 억지 미소를 짓는다. 눈 앞의 벌칸은 어떤 대꾸도 하지 않은 채 그를 바라보고 있을 뿐이었다. 제임스는 그대로 상대를 응시하다가 짧게 고했다. "그간 고마웠어." 탁, 하고 문을 닫는다. 그리곤 한 발자국 뒤로 물러난다. 손을 들었다 내린다.  
  
"잘 가."  
  
닫힌 창 너머 자신의 목소리가 들리진 않았겠지만 제임스는 그대로 뒤돌았다.  
  
스팍은 닫힌 문 너머 제임스가 마지막 인사를 건네고 뒤도는 모습을 응시했다. 벌칸의 주먹은 굳게 쥐어져 시트 한 쪽을 붙들고 있다. 마치 그것을 뻗어 문을 열고 당장 저 인간에게 달려가려는 것을 저지하듯이. 자신은 자당에 취해 있다. 지금 뇌 속에서 일어나는 연산작용은 신뢰할 수 없다. 할 수 있는 것은 조용히 이 시간이 지나가길 기다리는 것 뿐. 스팍은 눈을 감는다. 느리게 머리를 시트에 파묻는다. 더 이상의 비논리적인 행동은 사양이었다. 이미 한 번 제임스 커크와의 사이가 무서울 정도로 벌어진 전력이 있다. 벌칸의 가라앉은 목소리가 허스키하게 흘러나왔다.  
  
"컴퓨터. 자택으로."  
  
뒤편에서 호버카가 조용히 떠나는 소음이 들렸다. 짐은 눈을 감는다.  
  
이런 식으로 헤어지고 싶진 않았는데.  
  
조용히 고개를 돌린다. 도로 저 편으로 사라지는 은색의 선. 길게 불어온 바람이 머리를 헝클어트린다. 제임스의 시선이 아래로 떨어졌다. 주변은 온통 어둡고, 이내 조용해졌고, 추워졌다.


	8. Chapter 8

그 이후 짐과의 연락은 없었다. 미스터 체콥의 말에 의하면 두 사람이 펍에서 시간을 보냈던 그 다음날부터 이전 준비를 시작했고, 2일 후 아이오와로 떠났다고 한다.  
  
\- 특이사항은 없었습니까?  
  
체콥은 초록색 눈동자를 깜빡이며 대꾸했다.  
  
\- 끄런건 엄썼슴미다.  
  
그리곤 오른손을 들어 턱을 긁적였다.  
  
\- 그냥, 빨리 아이오와로 떠나쭤야 시에서 일을 편하게 하지 않켔냐고만 하셨씀미다.  
\- 혹시 미스터 커크가 불편해하는 기색이라던가...  
  
스팍이 말을 끝내기도 전에 체콥이 양 손을 흔들었다.  
  
\- 쩐혀요. 쩐혀 그런건 엄썼슴미다. 아주 협조적이셨꾸 친절히 도와쭈셨슴미다.  
  
연락을 하지 않으려던건 아니다. 다만, 마지막 나누었던 대화가 편치 않았다. 스팍은 반복해서 미스 우후라를 언급하던 지구인의 태도가 줄곧 마음에 걸렸다. 혹시 그녀에게 마음이 있는 건 아닌가. 학습의 결과 인간은 호감을 가진 상대에게 부정적인 언행을 함으로 관심을 끌려고 하는 케이스가 존재했다. 미스터 커크는 공원에서 마주쳤을 때 우후라에게 반복해서 '데이트'에 대해 언급했고, 그녀에게 불친절하게 굴었다. 하지만 자신과 있었을 땐 그녀가 얼마나 아름다운지에 대해 이야기했다.  
  
그로부터 도출한 결론은 그다지 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 스팍은 자신의 두뇌가 낸 결론을 무시하려 애쓴다.  
  
벌칸은 호버카 안에 앉아 저 멀리 철거되고 있는 제임스의 사업장을 바라봤다. 짐의 거주지는 아이오와였고, 샌프란시스코에 다른 주택이 없었기 때문에 당분간 이 곳에 없을 예정이다. 거기까지 생각한 스팍은 조용히 차에서 내린다. 긴 다리가 짐의 사업장이 바로 보이는 곳까지 느리게 움직였다.  
  
벌칸에게 '만약에' 같은 가정은 의미 없다. 이미 지나온 것이라면 말할 것도 없고, 미래의 상황을 가정한다 해서 바뀌는 건 없기 때문이다. 그래서 스팍은 만약에 지금 짐이 눈 앞에 있다면, 만약에 짐이 한 번 더 웃어준다면 같은 가정문을 머릿속에서 반복해서 지운다.  
  
오래되고 낡은 콘크리트 구조물이 기계에 의해 말끔하게 갈라져나온다. 내부의 기계들은 버리는 것이라고 들었다. 스팍은 폐기물 차량에 뒤엉켜 실리는 철거물들을 본다. 저 안에 들어차는 것들은 쓰레기가 아니다. 제임스 커크와 함께 생활했던 것들이고, 그의 기억이었다. 그러는 와중 스팍은 긴 다리를 굽혀 부서진 콘크리트 조각 하나를 주웠다. 큰 손바닥 안에 먼지묻고 모서리가 부스러진 돌 조각이 놓인다. 벌칸은 그것을 유심히 들여다보다가 주머니에 넣었다. 남자의 긴 모습은 그 이후에도 한참 그곳에 남아있다가 사라졌다.

  
  
아이오와는 지나치게 조용했다. 낡은 주택은 그간 손질되지 않아 바람이 숭숭 들어왔고, 비라도 왔다간 잠은 커녕 세간이 다 젖을 판이라 수리부터 해야했다. 남자는 첫 주를 바쁘게 보냈다. 그리고 샌프란시스코에서 첫번째 메일이 도착했다.  
  
_미스터 커크._  
_안녕하십니까, 샌프란시스코 도시계획과 파벨 체콥입니다..._  
  
패드에 떠오른 가지런한 글자들은 담당자 특유의 독특한 억양과 발음으로 머릿속에서 자동 재생된다.  
  
_...이며, 현째 기초 공싸가 진행쭝임미다. 현장 싸진을 첨부함미다._  
  
오른쪽 입술을 희미하게 끌어올린다. 시선을 든다. 낡은 한 겹짜리 유리창 너머 파란 하늘이 그려져 있다. 오늘따라 구름도 없었다. 그대로 빨려 들어갈 것 같은 끝없는 블루. 기이하게도 짐은 그 색에서 딱딱한 외계인을 떠올린다. 왜? 스팍의 눈은 진한 갈색이고 남자의 피는 초록색일텐데.  
  
답은 이내 밝혀졌다. 시내에서 장을 보고 돌아오는 길, 양 옆에 늘어선 옥수수들이 바람에 움직이며 가는 소리를 낼 때 청년은 다시 스팍을 떠올렸다. 그제서야 깨닫는다. 벌칸을 연상시키는 것에 어떤 특정한 조건이 있는게 아니라는 것을. 그냥 무엇을 봐도 그 남자가 생각난다는 것을. 삐걱이는 문간에 서서 짐은 허탈하게 웃었다. 그랬구나. 내가 스팍을 마음에 두고 있었던거야. 그래서 그렇게 신경쓰이고, 생각나고, 연락하고 싶어 안달내고 있었던거다. 하지만 지금 이 곳에 스팍은 없다. 심지어 불편한 표정으로 마지막 인사를 나누었다. 짐은 끝이 구부러진 도어 노브를 가만히 응시했다. 뭘 어떻게 하면 좋을지 알 수 없었다.  
  
공사가 끝나기까진 아직 한 달 반이 남아 있었다.  
  
  
  
스팍은 3일 후 또 현장에 방문했다. 남자는 끝이 잘 다듬어진 작은 콘크리트 조각을 손 안에 쥔 채 기초를 올리고 있는 현장을 한참 바라봤다.  
  
벌칸은 2일 후 다시 현장에 방문했다. 공사 감독자는 처음에 그를 경계했지만 담당 공무원임을 알고 내버려 두었다.  
  
2일 후 스팍은 다시 그곳에 왔지만 일이 바빠 차에서 내리지 못하고 잠깐 호버카에서 가게를 바라보다 떠났다.  
  
다음날 현장 근처에 온 벌칸의 표정은 그다지 좋지 못했다. 스팍은 가벽을 세우고 있는 모습을 한참 바라봤다.  
  
3일 후, 스팍은 다시 그곳을 찾았다. 현장은 한참 바쁘게 돌아가고 있었다. 단단한 작업복을 껴입은 대여섯명의 인부가 부지런히 움직인다. 몇몇은 기계로 구조물을 옮기고 있었고 몇몇은 설계도를 들여다보며 회의중이다. 그 중 한 남자가 멀찍이 떨어진 연석위에 앉아 있었다. 까만 반팔티와 낡은 면바지. 맥주를 삼키고 있는 모습에 눈썹을 좁힌다. 업무 중에 알콜을 섭취하는 것은 적절치 못하다. 사고로 이어질 수 있기 때문이다. 스팍은 안전을 위해 인부에게 언질할 생각으로 그에게 다가갔다.  
  
부쩍 서늘해진 바람이 길게 지나가고, 벌칸은 연석에 앉은 남자의 뒷모습이 눈에 익는다는데 생각이 미친다. 적당히 헝클어진 더티블론드와 잘 벌어진 어깨, 단단한 손목. 그럴 리 없다. 스팍은 속으로 스스로를 달랜다. 제임스 커크는 샌프란시스코에 친인척이 없으며 여분의 거주지 또한 없다. 지금은 공사 기간의 한가운데고 끝나려면 몇 주를 기다려야 했다. 그러니 저 남자가 제임스 커크일리 없었다. 필사적인 머릿속과는 달리 심장은 멋대로 뜀박질을 시작해 스팍은 호흡을 가다듬기 위해 애썼다.  
  
양 손을 등 뒤로 맞잡은 채 남자를 향해 걷는다. 손아귀에 힘을 준다. 벌칸은 곧 자신을 뒤덮을 실망에 대비하기 위해 근육을 한껏 굳힌채였다.  
  
그리고 남자의 뒤로 한 발자국이 남았을 때, 그가 고개를 돌렸다.  
  
"스팍?"  
  
커다랗게 열린 푸른 호수가 펼쳐진다. 스팍은 그것에 놀라 잠시 대꾸하지 못했다. 자신의 바램이 너무 간절해서 환상을 보는 게 아닐까 의심스러웠다. 벌칸은 손가락을 손바닥에 꽉 눌렀다.  
  
"...미스터 커크."  
  
겨우 꺼낸 첫 마디. 목소리는 꽉 잠겨있었다. 상대는 그런 벌칸의 상태 따위 알 바 아닌 듯 쾌활하게 웃었다. 자리에서 일어난다.  
  
"여긴 웬일이야. 공사 진행보려고 왔어? 오랜만이네?"  
  
벌칸은 거짓말을 하지 못한다. 그래서 그는 대답을 건너뛰었다.  
  
"17.4일만이군요."  
  
커크는 들고있던 맥주를 한 번에 모두 마셨다. 그리곤 빈 캔을 근처의 쓰레기통에 던져넣으며 이야기했다.  
  
"아이오와가 보통 심심한게 아니라서 말이지. 도저히 안 되겠어서 왔어. 이 근방에 본즈가 살고 있거든. 집 혼자 쓰니까 방 한 칸 빌려달라고 했지." 그리곤 어깨를 으쓱였다. "뭐, 그래서 온 거야. 별 일은 아니고. 아이오와 와봤어?"  
  
스팍은 짐의 말을 조용히 듣고 있다가 대답한다.  
  
"가보지 못했습니다."  
  
차분한 대꾸에 제임스는 천천히 입술에 미소를 띈다. 그리곤 고개를 숙이며 코 끝을 문질렀다. 뭉개진 목소리가 들린다.  
  
"그래. 여튼 오랜만에 봐서 되게 반갑네."  
"저도 그렇습니다."  
  
제임스의 시선이 들린다. 그는 벌칸의 차분한 갈색 눈동자를 바라보다 느리게 고개를 저었다. 특별한 의사표시는 아니다. 그는 자신이 고개를 젓고 있는 줄도 모르는 눈치였다.  
  
"고마워. 바쁠텐데 이렇게 현장 체크도 해 주고. 아! 그... 미스터 체콥이 요즘 잘 챙겨주고 있어." 짐은 머리를 긁적이며 말을 이었다. "기초 공사 할 때부터 메일로 현장 사진을 보내더니 이젠 매 스텝마다 보내고 있어서 그만 보내도 된다고 했지. 정말 좋은 분이더라."  
"다행이군요."  
  
스팍의 대꾸는 짧았고, 그를 다시 만난 것에 대한 반가움의 표현 역시 별로 없었기 때문에 짐은 힘껏 다음 말을 생각해내야 했다. 안 그랬다간 저 로지컬 벌칸은 금새 시청으로 떠나버릴게 분명했으니까.  
  
"어음... 아, 미스 우후라는 잘 지내?"  
  
벌칸은 대꾸하지 않고 가만히 그를 바라봤다. 제임스는 눈을 깜빡였다. 그리곤 혹시 그가 또 기분이 나빠졌을까봐 급히 마음에도 없는 말을 덧붙였다.  
  
"아니, 그냥 안부 묻는거야. 너희 잘 되는 거 응원하고 있기도 하고."  
  
스팍의 눈이 가늘어진다.  
  
"무슨 의미입니까?"  
  
제임스의 눈동자가 왼편을 향한다. "문자 그대로?" 그리고 다시 벌칸을 올려다봤다. "너랑 미스 우후라 말이야. 잘 어울리는 커플이란 소리야." 스팍은 그의 의중을 읽으려는 듯 짐을 조용히 응시했고, 천천히 입을 열었다.  
  
"바로 잡을 게 있군요."  
  
목소리는 낮다. 침착하다.  
  
"하지만 그 전에 먼저 하고 싶은 이야기가 있습니다."  
  
진한 갈색 눈동자가 잠깐 바닥을 향한다. 다시 들어올려진다. 두 번째 시선은 어딘지 힘이 조금 빠진 느낌이었다.  
  
"이야기를 다 하고 나서도 귀하께 어떤 요구나 요청도 하지 않을 것임을 먼저 밝힙니다."  
  
짐의 시선이 스팍의 얼굴 위에 머문다. 그는 대꾸하지 않았다. 그저 눈으로 계속 이야기하라고 말할 뿐이다.  
  
"15번 도로는," 벌칸은 특유의 정돈된 음성으로 말을 꺼낸다. "사업 진행 문제로 이용했습니다. 주 평균 1.41회. 그 때까지 이 곳은 그저 15번 도로일 뿐이었습니다. 도로정비가 필요하고, 도시기반시설 진행을 위해 조정되어야 하는 블럭이었죠. 그 이상의 의미는 없었습니다."  
  
스팍은 잠깐 시선을 바닥으로 던지며 뒤로 맞잡은 손에 힘을 주었다.  
  
"하지만 이번 사업을 진행하며 특별한 장소가 되었습니다. 시청으로 돌아가는 길에 불필요하게 이 곳을 경유하고, 귀하의 사업장 인근을 지날때마다 호버카의 속도를 낮추었습니다. 때로는 거리를 유심히 살피기도 했습니다. 누군가를 우연히 만날 터무니없는 확률에 기대면서요. 그리고 그 낮은 확률을 깨달으면, 인근에 차량을 세우고 미스터 커크의 사업장을 멀리서 바라봤습니다."  
  
믿을 수 없는 이야기에 제임스의 눈이 크게 열린다.  
  
"가끔은 사업장 바깥에 나와있는 귀하를 볼 수 있었고,"  
  
벌칸은 침착하게 말을 이었다.  
  
"가끔은 보이지 않았습니다."  
  
짐의 머릿속은 엉망진창이었다. 이게 무슨 상황인지 파악하기 힘들다. 그 사이 스팍은 낮아진 목소리로 이야기했다.  
  
"어느 쪽이 되든 기뻤습니다."  
  
말도 안돼. 커크가 더듬거렸다.  
  
"너... 너 미스 우후라랑 교제중인 거 아니었어?"  
  
스팍이 오른쪽 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
  
"왜 그런 생각을 하셨습니까?"  
"아니, 그러니까..."  
  
짐은 제대로 말을 잇지 못한다. 뭐라고 이야기해야 좋을지 알 수 없었다. 그 사이 스팍이 자세를 곧게 했다.  
  
"어찌되었든 귀한 시간을 내 주셔서 감사합니다."  
  
뭐? 짐은 멍청한 얼굴이 되었다. 스팍은 짧게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"그럼, 건강히 지내십시오."  
"아니, 이봐! 스팍, 잠깐만!"  
  
주저도 없이 성큼 뒤돌아 서는 것에 급히 다가가 남자의 팔을 잡아챈다. 질 좋은 자켓의 부드러운 감촉이 느껴지자 순간 내가 뭘하는 거지 싶은 생각이 들었지만 이대로 보낼 수는 없었다.  
  
"지금 그거, 나한테 고백한 거 아니야?"  
  
벌칸이 눈썹을 좁힌다. 왜 그런 질문을 하냐는 듯 의아한 음성으로 대꾸한다.  
  
"맞습니다."  
  
그런데 뭐 어쩌라는 거냐는 태연한 얼굴에 짐은 뒷목을 잡고 싶어졌다.  
  
"아니, 네 하고 싶은 말만 하고 가? 내 의견은 안 들어?"  
"귀하의 의견은 필요조건이 아닙니다. 그저 제 상태를 전해야 한다고 판단했을 뿐입니다."  
  
이 망할 벌칸이 진짜... 제임스가 이를 악 문다. 이대로 내버려두면 그냥 가 버릴게 뻔했다. 그렇다면 방법은 하나뿐이다. 짐은 손을 뻗어 스팍의 멱살을 잡아쥐었다. 갑작스런 행동에 놀란 벌칸의 눈이 커지고, 제임스는 그것을 강하게 당긴다. 더 이상의 고민은 사양이었다.  
  
입술이 세게 맞닿고, 제임스는 양 손을 올려 스팍의 뺨을 잡는다. 시선을 닫고 고개를 튼다. 서늘한 체온과 부드러운 피부. 스팍 특유의 향기. 꽉 눌린 입술을 움직여 그의 것을 머금는다. 순식간에 체온이 치고 올라가고, 짐은 마치 사탕을 핥듯 벌칸의 입술을 더듬는다. 숨이 찼다. 눈꺼풀을 들어올린다. 마주하는 진한 갈색의 동공. 순간 뒷머리를 큰 손이 감싸고 짐은 벌칸의 가슴에 끌어당겨졌다. 스팍의 입술이 벌어지고 서늘한 혀가 넘어왔다. 수트 자켓의 어깨 부분을 잡아 쥔다. 심장이, 심장이 멋대로 날뛰었다.  
  
짐의 목 안에서 억눌린 신음이 새어나온다. 스팍은 혀 끝을 움직여 입천장의 약한 부위를 쓸었다. 손 끝과 발 끝까지 저릿저릿해진다. 연두빛 뺨에 닿는 더운 호흡. 서늘한 살덩어리가 짐의 혀를 찾아 엉기고, 넓은 부위를 끈적하게 핥았다. 이건 자극이 너무 심했다. 도저히 안 되겠는지 커크의 손이 벌칸의 양 어깨를 꽉 붙들고 상체를 뒤로 떼어낸다. 흥분으로 벌겋게 된 얼굴. 스팍은 강제로 떨어진 상대의 젖은 입술을 바라봤다.  
  
"너, 뭐..."  
  
벌칸이 눈가를 좁혔다. 그리곤 이내 깨달았다는 듯 눈썹을 들어올린다.  
  
"그렇군요. 이 곳이 길 한가운데라는 걸 잊었습니다."  
  
스팍은 꽉 붙들었던 짐의 허리를 놔 준다. 재빨리 멀어진 청년이 머쓱한지 손등으로 입술을 쓸었다.  
  
"미스터 커크가 괜찮다면," 벌칸은 양 손을 등 뒤로 모은채 차분히 말을 이었다. "오후는 연차를 사용할 수 있습니다. 호버카로 제 집까진 23.5분이 소요됩니다."  
  
갑작스런 제안에 청년이 넋나간 얼굴을 했다. 그리곤 즉시 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"뭐? 내가 거길 왜 가야하는데?"  
"귀하는 제 구애를 받아주지 않았습니까? 닥터 맥코이의 집보다는 제 집에 머무는 것이 논리적입니다."  
"아니..."  
  
이마를 짚자 스팍이 질문한다.  
  
"닥터의 집은 어디에 있습니까?"  
"그건 왜?"  
"미스터 커크의 짐을 옮겨오고자 합니다."  
  
얼굴에 열이 오르는 것을 느끼며 제임스가 대꾸한다.  
  
"너 방금 고백하고 그냥 도망가려고 했거든?"  
"부적절한 표현에 이의를 제기합니다. 도망가려고 하지 않았습니다. 시청에 돌아가 업무를 보려고 했을 뿐입니다."  
"부적ㅈ... 이봐. 오후에 반차쓰고 너네 집으로 날 들이려는 게 더 부적절한 거 아니야?"  
  
스팍은 자연스레 짐의 어깨에 손을 얹고 그를 호버카로 안내했다.  
  
"왜 제 집에 가는 것이 부적절한 일이 되는지 이해할 수 없군요. 아니면 미스터 커크는 거기서 벌어질 '부적절한 일'을 기대하고 있습니까?"  
"아니거든?!"  
  
호버카의 문을 연다.  
  
"당신이 원치 않으면 전 귀하에게 어떤 종류의 성적인 접근도 하지 않을 겁니다. 그저 제 집에서 묵는 편이 더 합리적이라는 이야기를 하고 있는 겁니다. 머리 부딪히지 않게 조심하십시오."  
  
제임스를 차 안에 넣고 스팍은 태연히 운전석에 앉았다.  
  
"그래서 닥터 맥코이의 집은 어디입니까?"  
  
짐이 양 손으로 머리를 짚었다.  
  
"이봐. 살려줘. 내가 오늘 너네 집에 들어간다고 하면 본즈가 뭐라고 할지 뻔히 보인단 말야."  
  
벌칸이 차량의 시동을 건다.  
  
"닥터 맥코이는 당신과 저의 관계가 변화되었다는 것을 알 의무가 있습니다."  
"의무? 여기서 왜 의무가 나와?!"  
  
스팍은 운전대를 잡다가, 몸을 기울여 짐의 입술에 짧게 입맞춘다.  
  
"그럼 직접 보여주면 되겠군요."  
"무... 아니, 이봐. 너 나한테 불만있어?!"  
  
호버카는 조용히 거리를 떠난다. 어색함과 설렘이 뒤섞인 내부의 투닥거림은 스팍의 집까지 계속될테다. 15번 도로에 은빛 선이 길게 이어졌다. 다음번 방문은 각자가 아닌 두 사람이 될 것이다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 오랜만에 재밌었어요! 또 무언가 망금술을 할 수 있으면 좋겠다고 생각중입니다. 여기까지 함께 읽어주셔서 감사해요! hit수 올라가는 거 신기한... //ㅅ//!!


End file.
